pesadilla americana
by lindakagome
Summary: kagome pensaba que estaba cumpliendo su sueño americano, pero se metio con las personas equivocadas CAP:20 ULTIMO CAPI ¡LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: GRADUACION

Kagome higurashi una chica de 17 años con un hermoso cabello negro como la misma noche el cual lo llevaba hasta la cintura y terminaba en unos rulos preciosos contrastando perfectamente con sus ojos de un color marrón que más bien parecía chocolate a punto de derretirse, vivía con su mama, su hermanito souta y su abuelo de una muy peculiar personalidad, siempre se la pasaba contando historias de mounstros y criaturas extrañas.

Estaba muy feliz porque terminaba el colegio junto con sus mejores amigos, sango su mejor amiga ella era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño muy liso y ojos de igual color, se conocen desde muy chicas ya que las madres de ambas son amigas desde siempre, miroku el novio de sango un chico muy lindo con unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello negro con una cola de caballo haciéndolo lucir algo rebelde el único problema es que era muy mujeriego , e inuyasha con el que siempre terminaba discutiendo por su particular forma de ser sobretodo cuando salía a la luz el tema de que kagome se quería ir a los estados unidos a cumplir su sueño americano y entrar en el difícil mundo de Hollywood inuyasha es un chico muy guapo con unos ojos color miel que derriten a cualquiera y un hermoso cabello negro algo largo, no tanto como miroku, muy perseguido por las chicas en especial por kikio la cual podría decirse que era y no era su novia en fin esa relación era como un circulo vicioso además de que es muy celoso sobretodo con kagome.

Felicidades hija – decía su madre dándole un abrazo, y luego colocándole una pequeña caja blanca con un lazo rosa

Que es ma?- pregunto con sorpresa

Si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa anda ábrelo-

Sii!- dicho esto abrió la pequeña caja que contenía una hermosa cadena de oro blanco que como dije tenia una hermosa perla rosa –mama es hermosa me encanta!!!- decía la chica abrazando a su mama

Que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿nos vamos hija?-

Sigan ustedes yo los alcanzo en un momento- mientra su madre se aleja kagome siente como alguien se le acerca por la espalda y le susurra al oído – no me habías felicitado prinesa al fin y al cabo hoy también es mi grado- la chica pego un respingo ya que no se esperaba que el se le acercara de esa forma… -¿ porque me asustas de esa forma?- le preguntaba con un tono de molestia dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos miel –pero en fin felicidades inuyasha- dándole un abrazo el cual fue correspondido por inuyasha, se hubieran quedado asi de no haber sido por sango que llegaba en ese momento a saludar y felicitar a su mejor amiga…

Kagomeeeeeeeee amiga que feliz estoy no lo puedo creer terminamos el colegio – le decía al tiempo que abrazaba a kagome e inuyasha

Felicidades sango!!!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Bueno sango y ahora vas a entrar a la misma universidad que miroku y yo?-

Si por supuesto además sabes que no lo puedo dejar solo-

jajaja rieron al mismo tiempo kag e inu pues con esa fama de mujeriego y esa mala costumbre de pedir a las chicas que tengan un hijo con el…

Capaz que alguna le toma la palabra sango- bromeaba kagome cosa que no le pareció nada gracioso a sango que cuando le iba a reclamar sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban desde la espalda…

Sanguito por favor no les hagas caso mas bien demonos prisa porque quiero ver que te vas a poner para el prom- la forma sorpresiva en la que miroku la abrazo le hizo colocarse roja de la vergüenza, a lo cual inu y kag se dieron cuenta provocándoles mucha gracia verle la cara a sango trtando de safarse de miroku el cual aprovecho y coloco sus manos donde no debía con la excusa de calmarla, y en respuestas lo que obtuvo fue una cachetada de sango, insultos y que ella y kagome se alejaran del lugar…

Mirokuuuuu cuando aprenderas , mejor vámonos tenemos que recogerlas en casa de kagome y espero que a sango se le haya pasado la rabia-

-inuyasha sabes que no es mi culpa es mi mano que esta maldita- respondia al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su pecho en señal de drama…

-si si lo que digas miroku-

Mas tarde en casa de kagome…

Vamos sango ya sabes como es miroku, porfavor vamos a la fiesta además te vas a ver divina con ese vestido please, please, please…- le pedia una suplicante kagome

Esta bien kagome-

Siiiiiiiiii uuuuuuuuuuuu –

Bueno kagome ahora que ya terminamos la escuela sigues con la idea de irte para los estados unidos?-

Sii sango es lo que deseo, pero a mi mama no le gusta la idea, pero no me importa asi ella se pare sobre su cabeza yo buscare la forma de irme a los estados unidos!!!- afirmo con decisión lo que ella no sabia era que en esa búsqueda por cumplir su sueño confiaría en las personas que menos debería y lo convertirían en una verdadera pesadilla...

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: inuyasha no me pertenece...esto solo lo hago como un pasatiempo ;)

CAPITULO 2: SORPRESAS…

Inuyasha y miroku se dirigían a casa de kagome a recogerla a ella y a sango, miroku aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba entre kikio e inuyasha, al parecer estaban de pelea por lo que decidio invitar a kagome o solo lo uso como pretexto para no permitir que ningún otro chico se atreviera a ir con ella.

Con lo celoso que es de seguro que esa es la verdadera razón, pero el no se atrevía a preguntarle, ya que saldría a relucir el ecxelente genio de inu.

-espero que sango aun no siga enojada conmigo- decía miroku bajándose del carro de inu y subiendo las gradas del templo de la familia higurashi, al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron un momento – inuyasha crees que a sango le guste el broche que le compre?- aun se sentía un poco culpable por haberla echo enoja,r pero eso no significaba que nunca pondría sus atrevidas manos donde no debe jiji…

-creo que si anda toca el timbre de una buena vez quieres!!!!-

Cuando la puerta se abrió ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que ante sus ojos tenían miroku pensaba que no había una mujer mas linda sobre la tierra y que no tuviera esas curvas, sango lleva un lindo vestido negro cuello caído dejando ver gran parte de su espalda, le llegaba hasta las rodilla, con uso zapatos de tacon puntilla plateados muy brillantes que combinaban perfecto con la pulsera de piedras del mismo color y la pequeña pinza en forma de mariposa que recogía su cabello de medio lado, mientras que kagome lucia un hermoso vestido rojo un poco mas corto que el de sango era estilo top sin tiritas muy pegado en la parte del busto con una cinta satinada con un moño de la cual salía una abertura dejando ver el fondo del vestido un poco mas oscuro además de que era holgado haciéndola ver muy tierna pero muy sexy a la vez llevaba zapatos rojos no tan altos como los de sango, y el cabello lo tenia suelto muy bien cepillado haciéndolo lucir muy liso, la verdad es que se veian muy bien…

-sango te ves preciosa!!!!- afirmaba miroku con la boca abierta,- toma esto es para ti espero que me perdones sanguito no quise hacerte enojar- sango o sabia que decir era la primera vez que mirovi se le ponía de rodillas a pedirle perdón y con ese hermoso regalo u lindo broche de diamantes..

-mirokuu no se que decir-

-solo perdóname-

-por supuesto te perdono- y lo abrazo al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso, inu y kag miraban la escena enternecidos y felices, en es momento inu observa a kagome y le dice- tu también te ves hermosa princesa- se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla -yo también tengo algo para ti ...pero te lo dare después ok quiero que sea especial-

-pero, ¿porque no ahora?-

-ya te dije que después ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde ok-

-ok-

En la fiesta:

Inu, kagome, sango y mioku bailaban muy animadamente desde que llegaron no haian parado de bailar, eran las parejas mas aplaudidas pues se veian muy bien además de que bailaban muy bien en ese momento inuyasha le dijo a kagome que salieran afuera un momento…

-kagome... se que esto debi decírtelo hace mucho tiempo pero…

-hola inuyasha, ¿que haces aquí con esta?....

continuara...

hooolaaa bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capi de este que es mi primer fic, aunque ya empece a tener problemas con el pero como siempre digo ¨al que no le guste que se aguante¨ y si les molesta tanto los errores que tiene (que se que son muchos) ya que fue **mi primer fic**, pues ¡¡¡no lo lean y punto!!! y tampoco desmeriten el trabajo de esa forma ni hagan suposiciones equivocadas de de mi personalidad... en fin.

A las que apoyan este fic... mil gracias las adoro!!! gracias por sus reviews, la conti la dejo con seguridad la proxima semana... nos vemos, cuidense, besos byeeee

pd:espero que tambien apoyen mi segundo fic juegos de seduccion.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha y todos su personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de rumiko takahashi

CAPITULO 3:

-¿te hice una pregunta?-

- JAH ¨esta¨ como tuuuu le dices tiene su nombre- le responde kagome colocando las manos en la cintura mientras observaba a la chica alta de cabello negro, largo, liso y con un lindo vestido blanco de una sola manga…

-mira niña no te metas en lo que no te importa, inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo ¿vienes?... le decía a inu mientras lo jalaba por el brazo…

-¡¡espera un momento!! inuyasha esta conmigo, si fueran novios no hubiera venido conmigo, además el es el que tiene que decidir, no tienes porque venir de un momento a otro a interrumpirnos de esa manera, ¿que dices inu?

-yo... Lo siento kagome, pero debo arreglar un asunto con kikio-

-Queeeeeeeee pero inuyasha ¿porque?

-kagome… yo… volveré después te lo juro esperame-

-ves te lo dije el me prefiere a mi vamos a bailar inuyasha-

-no espera kagome eso no es cierto… kagomeeeeeeeee-

Pero ya era muy tarde... kagome había salido corriendo, no aguantaba mas, asi que decidió salir corriendo lejos de ahí... eso era lo único que pensaba correr, correr hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo lanzándola al suelo…

-¿te encuentras bien?

-ah si disculpa- y cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con un chico muy raro, como de su misma edad, tal vez un poco mayor, albino y con un extraño color de ojos, parecía como violeta…

-valla pero que chica mas linda ¿eres modelo o algo asi?

- ah modelo no… no lo soy como crees.. disculpa por haber chocado contigo mi nombre es kagome…

- lindo nombre... hasta de artista tienes el nombre, espero no incomodarte mi nombre es hakudoshi…

-bueno es que nunca nadie me había dicho algo asi!!!

-disculpa vienes del after prom?

- ah si … pero ya me voy no quiero volver a ese lugar-

- ah vamos kagome me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo ¿vienes? Porfavor-

-mmmmmmmm …pensaba dudosa no sabia porque pero la sensación que le causaba el estar cerca de ese sujeto no le gustaba nada, pero al pensar en inuyasha acepto ¨darle algo de celos a ese no tonto no era mala idea jijiji¨ pensaba para si misma...

En la fiesta:

Al entrar kagome junto con hakudoshi se dan cuenta que inuyasha baila con kikio, aunque no se veian tan bien como cuando bailaba con ella… al ver esto decidió tomar a hakudoshi del brazo y lo invito a una de las mesas a que hablaran con tranquilidad, claro que esto no paso desapercibido para inu quien los miraba con ganas de soltar a kikio y golpear a este tonto que miraba a kagome de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada, el tenia un asunto que resolver con kikio…

-kikio vamos afuera, tenemos que hablar-

-sera después de que vuelva del baño, ya regreso- en ese momento inuyasha decidió acercarse a kagome aprovechando que se había quedado sola porque hakusoshi había salido un momento…

-princesa por favor vamos afuera un momento?-

- no me digas princesa y no voy contigo a ningún lado porque estoy con hakudoshi-

- jah ese tonto, no lo veo por ningún lado, vamos kagome tengo que entregarte algo- kagome no protesto, asi que solo se dejo guiar por inuyasha, que la llevo a el jardín del colegio que a las luz de la luna y con la deoracion con luces navideñas se veía precioso…

- kagome se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero… entiéndeme tenia que solucionar mi problema con kikio, ella me tiene aburrido, y tengo que terminar con ella…-

- inuyasha... sabes que es lo que mas me duele, que me dejaste ¡sola!, primero no dejas que acepte ninguna de las invitaciones de los otros chicos, porque me ibas a invitar y luego que estamos aquí llega kikio y me dejas a mi como una buena pila de m…

-¿que crees que soy?… ¿un juguete?-

-kagome no digas eso yo… se que me porte mal pero..

-¡pero nada! no quiero verte mas… me haces mucho daño ¡¡¡DEJAMEEEEE EN PAZZZ!!!! Le grito kagome mientras esta escena era observada por hakudoshi y kikio que sonreían al ver que kagome e inu peleaban asi que hakudoshi aprovecho para llegar en ese instante – kagome ¿este sujeto te esta molestando?-

- no... el ya se iba-

- no por supuesto que ¡¡¡¡no me voy!!!!

-entonces nos iremos nosotros, vamos kagome-

Decía hakudoshi mientras se llevaba a kagome lejos de ahí dejando a inuyasha enfadado, con las manos empuñadas gruñendo por lo bajo al ver como estos se alejaban y se sentaban en una mesa-

-kagome voy a ir al grano yo soy un manager de modelos y actrices muy prestigioso en Hollywood y me gustaría hacerte una propuesta-

- a mi pero yo… ¿por que a mi?-

- porque eres la belleza que andaba buscando, he estado en muchos lugares del mundo pero, solo tu rostro me ha impactado…-

- yo… no se-

-vamos di que si... solo necesito que viajes conmigo a U.S.A por dos meses ¿que dices?

- yo ... no se debo pensarlo-

- vamos kagome eres una mujer... puedes hacerlo ¿porque eres mayor de edad eh ?

-yo

- por que si no eres mayor de edad... lo siento mucho pero no podras hacerlo, no me gusta tener problemas con los padres…

- yo... no... no lo soy pero, cumplo 18 la otra semana...-

- perfecto kagome entonces aquí te dejo mi tarjeta llamame cuando tengas 18 y yo me encargare del resto-

- ¿de verdad? Pero yo no tengo visa y nuca he viajado-

- ah por eso no hay problema, tengo muy buenos contactos asi que el proceso será mas rápido de lo que crees, vas a ver que esto no va hacer nada comparado con todo lo que vas a vivir alla…-

-esta bien yo me comunicare con usted-

- por favor kagome hablame de tu estamos en confianza-

-esta bien me comunicare contigo-

- bien nos vemos kagome, y se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla muy pero muy lento provocando que a kagome se le erizaran la piel... kagome pensaba en la mentira que le había dicho a ese hombre obviamente no cumplia 18 la otra semana, aun faltaban meses pero, era una gran oportunidad y no la iba desaprovechar, ahora solo pensaba en como le inventaria a su mama que se iba de viaje, no no podía decirle..

-ah ya se sango... si ella me puede ayudar…-

-sango por favor si ayudame el viaje solo durara dos meses, los mismos que durara el tuyo a ¡¡¡kyoto !!! ¿si? porfa, porfa, porfa…-

- kagome no me pidas eso... es muy peligroso además ni siquiera ¡¡¡lo conoces!!! ¿Que estas pensandooo? Porfavor kagome ¡¡¡reacciona!!!-

-amiga eres la única porfa, porfa, porfa… nadie se dara cuenta siiiiiiiiiii...-

-ay kagome... esta bien acepto pero prometes llamarme a diario…-

- claro que si te lo prometo… ay sango estoy tan feliz por eso que se me olvido lo que inu me hizo…-

- ¿que cosa?…- pregunto la castaña asi que kagome le conto todo a sango la cual no estaba muy contenta por lo que estaba escuchando ¿como era posible que inu le hiciera semejante desplante? Y por kikio jah ya veria ese inuyasha, se las iba a tener que ver con sango…-

Había pasado una semana ya de la fiesta, kagome e inu no se hablaban, sango le había dado la insultada de su vida porque dejo a kagome sola por kikio y kagome había conseguido una identificación falsa con ayuda de sango y de miroku, cuando ya la tuvo en sus manos se comunico con hakudoshi con el que se reunió enseguida dándole algunas instrucciones entre la cuales estaba que debía enviar una foto en bikini-

-¡¡¡una foto en bikini!!!, eso es muy raro kagome, no se no me gusta nada eso de que tengas que hacer eso-

- hay vamos sango ayudame, tu siempre le sacas el lado negativo a todo, mas bien ayudame quieres-

-ok- …a sango no le quedo mas alternativa que ayudarla, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga asi que le sirvió de celestina en todo esto pero lo que ella no sabia era que la estaba acercando al peligro y no se imaginaba cuanto…

continuara...

hooolaaa aqui estoy yo con capi nuevo ¿que pasara con kagome y con ese dichoso viaje? sigan leyendo porque esta historia apenas empieza...

chicas gracias por sus reviews la quiero mucho y nos vemos la otra semana cuidense... muaks


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Todo le estaba saliendo como esperaba, al menos eso pensaba kagome, había planeado muy bien la mentira, aprovecharía que sango y su familia se iban de vacaciones a kyoto y supuestamente la madre de sango, había invitado a kagome al viaje, el cual duraría dos meses, mismo tiempo que hakudoshi le prometió a ella que durarían en estados unidos, ya había mandado la foto en bikini y la habían ¨aceptado¨ y en una semana le habían hecho los tramites y tenía todos los papeles listos... por ese lado kagome estaba feliz porque su sueño se haría realidad y todo había sido tan rápido, pero por otro lado se sentía triste ya que no le hablaba a inu... ella quería compartir todo lo feliz que se sentía con el pero como el muy tonto siempre tiene que correr detras de kikio si tan solo el la buscara tal vez ella lo perdonaría, eso pensaba kagome…

-princesa- …

-inuyasha-… lo miraba y no daba crédito a que lo que estaba viendo, fuera una visio producto de su ingeniosa imaginación pero en el momento en el que se le acerco y tomaba su mano se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño…

-¿que haces aquí?-

-princesa perdóname, se que no debi… pero yo debía arreglar las cosas con kikio-

-inu... yo quiero saber ¿porque no podías elegir otro lugar para solucionar tu problema con ella???-

-¡¡¡¡tenia que ser ese dia!!!! Además tu me prometistes que en la fiesta serias solo para mi-

-¿¿estas celosa??-

- yo… no estoy celosa, solo que me da rabia que no cumplan lo que prometen-

-entonces me perdonas- colocando carita de ternero degollado…

- esta bien te perdono, pero solo porque me ire muy pronto y no quiero irme odiándote sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que te quiero mucho-

- ¿¿¿como asi de que te vas muy pronto??? eh ¡¡¡Kagome!!!-

- bueno… es que te acuerdas en la fiesta el chico con el que llegue... bueno el es manager y me va a ayudar a cumplir mi sueño... asi que me ire la próxima semana a estados unidos me voy para Miami!!!!!-

-¡¡¡que!!! No tu no te puedes ir soooolaaaaaaaaaa con ese tipo no... y ...¿tu mama sabe algo de esto????-

- aaaaaa no ella no sabe nada por favor no le digas nada-

-¿queeeeeee? ¿Como q tu mama no sabe nada? ¿entonces como le vas hacer ?¿eh?-

- bueno... le dire q me voy con sango a kyoto, ya tengo todo planeado y mi mama no se dara cuenta solo hasta que yo lo decida ok-

- estas loca como vas hacer eso!!! Es muy peligroso... me opongo rotundamente-

-y tu quien eres para prohibirme cosas... jah estas loco si piensas que no voy a irme solo si tu me lo impides-

- por favor kagome- mientras la tomaba con sus manos por los hombros, la miraba fijamente y acercaba a su rostro colocando sus labios sobre los de ella…

Kagome no sabia que hacer, ni lo que sentía, asi que solo se dejo llevar y le correspondió a los expertos labios de inuyasha, perdiéndose en los movimientos sintiéndose morir cuando su lengua entro a su boca buscando la suya y enrredandola de tal forma que le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos provocando miles de sensaciones viajando a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo hasta que se separaron, kagome pensaba que si seguían un segundo mas de seguro se desmayaba…

-Kagome… por favor no cometas esa locura – le decía un agitado inuyasha aun sin soltarla

-Lo siento inu… pero mi viaje es un hecho… lo único que te pido es que me guardes el secreto…-

-Esta bien… pero me prometes que me llamaras todos los días-

-Sii!!! Claro que si…- abrazando a inu y dándole un beso en la mejilla…- ya me tengo que ir mañana salgo de viaje no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver!!!-

Me lo prometes!!-

Te lo prometo-

I've been searching for you I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Dicho esto se despidieron dandose otro apasionado beso, pero antes de que inu se fuera le entrego a kagome el regalo que le había prometido el dia de la fiesta…

-kagome… toma esto es para ti- se trataba de una hermosa rosa blanca con lindo lazo del mismo color…

- inu… es… hermosa… me encanta-

-la escogi de ese color porque asi es como te veo… pura y hermosa-

-es el mejor regalo gracias inu-…-mañana te espero en el aeropuerto a la 8:00 am ok-

- ok si eso te hace feliz ire-…

Kagome se fue a su casa a alistar sus maletas y a pasar un rato con su familia se sentía algo triste porque era la primera vez q se iria de su casa tanto tiempo asi que por eso decidió quedarse hasta tarde hablando con ellos…

Al dia siguiente:

Ring ring!!!

-hmmmmmmmmm ese ruido otravez-

- ay no puede ser se me hizo tarde- se levanto corriendo de la cama metiéndose en el baño, tomo una ducha, se cambio, se despidió de su familia y se fue sin tomar desayuno porque se le había hecho tarde… al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con sango, miroku e inuyasha…

-hasta que llegas kagome ya empezaron a abordar y ese tal hakudoshi te esta esperando-

- princesa ve rápido y no olvides la promesa que me hicistes y cuidate mucho..-

- lo se, pero , estes es mi sueño y… estoy mu feliz de que me hayan ayudado adiós chicos y no se preocupen los llamare apenas llegue ok- se alejo de ellos para encontrarse con hakudoshi y abordar juntos el avión en ese momento kagome sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos sudaban pero no sabia ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa ?

Asi que solo rogo al señor que su madre no se diera cuenta aun de la mentirota que había dicho y esperaba no meterse en problemas con hakudoshi aun sin saber que se estaba metiendo en un lio mucho mas grande…

continuara...

hooolaaa a todas, aqui les traje otro nuevo capi espero que les guste, al fin kagome viajo la pregusta es ¿volvera a salvo? eso lo revelare en los demas capitulos...

brujis, sarita gracias por sus reviews y me alegro que les encante la historia les mando un besote y nos estamos leyendo...

y alos que leen y no dejan review se les agradece y dejen uno que yo muerdo xp nos vemos la otra semana byeeee


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ¿ DONDE ESTAS KAGOME ?

El vuelo de kagome había despegado hacia ya varios minutos, pero inuyasha aun seguia pegado al vidrio que daba a la pista viendo como se alejaba, como si con eso se cercioraba de que a su princesa no le fuera a pasar nada malo, kagome prometió comunicarse con inu, sango y su madre por medio del msn y por si acaso no podía o había algún imprevisto sango se sabia la clave para no preocupar a su mama…

-bueno chicos mi vuelo sale en unas horas asi que dicen si comemos algo??- preguntaba sango sin muchos animos la verdad era que desde que kagome se subió al avión se empezó a sentir asi al igual que inuyasha y miroku era evidente que ella era el alma del grupo…

- si lo mejor será que vallamos a comer algo inuyasha por favor despégate de la ventana o voy a pensar que te estas desquiciando… vamos solo serán dos meses y luego la tienes aquí para ti solito…-

-esta bien si insisten vamos-

Se fueron a comer y a hablar un rato mientras esperaban a sango todos comentaban sus planes de vacaciones y todos se iban de vieja con sus familias:

Miroku se iba para España, inuyasha iria a china y sango a kyoto…

-Miroku esta demás decirte que cuidadito vas a salir con alguna chica!!!-

-Pero mi sanguito sabes bien que yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

Inuyasha sonreía al ver a estos dos pelear se imaginaba peleando con kagome haciéndola enojar… la verdad la iba a extrañar mucho pero el tiempo pasa volando…

Sango ya se encontraba en kyoto y busco un lugar para conectarse al msn sin ser interrumpida… busco en su lista de contactos y vio que kagome estaba conectada:

Sango: kagome como estas? Llegaste bien?? Dime??

Kagome: ay sango calmate y si llegue bien Miami es espectacular!!!

Sango: y ahora donde estas?

Kagome: estoy en el hotel me quedare aquí unos días mientras hacen la audiciones y buscan donde instalarnos asi que hablaremos mañana y no te preocupes ya hable con mama y con inu ya están mas tranquilos ahora me tengo que ir…

Sango: ok kagome cuidate mucho si y promete que trataras de comunicarte conmigo si no puedes ok…

Kagome: si lo hare tranquila nos vemos bye…

-Bueno ya estoy mas tranquila, ahora si a disfrutar mis vacaciones-…

Conforme iban pasando los días kagome se conectaba menos y la ultima vez que chateraon le dijo que se ausentria una semana asi que ella debía tomar sulugar con inu y su madre… y asi lo hizo al fin y al cabo eran amigas y se tenían la una a la otra para lo que fuera…

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco y sango no recibia noticias de kagome, no se conectaba y tampoco la llamaba y en el hotel le decían que ya había hecho el checkout hacia mas de un mes…

Eso la tenia muy preocupada además de que ella ya debía regresar y si kagome no aparecia ella debía contarle todo a su mama, pero por donde empezaría?? Y además inuyasha se enfadaría con ella ay q iba hacer?? Era un gran dilema pero ella se había metido en ese problema y ahora solo tenia que enfrentarlo…

Al llegar a tokio:

Espero un rato en el aeropuerto, pero nada, kagome no apareció ni siquiera se comunico con ella asi que antes de que llegara asu casa se separo de su familia y se fue con miroku a casa de kagome a contarle todo a su madre:

-pero!!! Sango como es posible que te prestaras para semejante locura!!!!-

-lo se discúlpeme pero… no se imagina cuanto se lo prohibimos pero kagome es muy terca y este chico hakudoshi el que se la llevo la convenció además ella se fue haciéndose pasar por mayor de edad…-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! Ay no pero – no dijo mas nada solo se desmayo por el impacto de la noticia… sango y miroku la llevaron a la cama y luego el abuelo les dijo que lo mejor era que se fueran mientras el le daría parte ala policía de la desaparición de kagome-

-ay miroku me siento tan mal…- decia sango llorando y corriendo a los brazos de miroku…

- no te preocupes, daremos parte a la policía, además yo… conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar eh tranquila-

-es que me siento culpable de haberla apoyado en semejante locura!!-

- lo se y eso nos dificultara las cosas pero, ahora necesitamos hablar con inuyasha cuanto antes para asi poder conseguir la ayuda que necesitamos… tranquila sango… kagome va aparecer sana y salva vas a ver…-

continuara...

hooolaaa paso de rapidez a dejarles conti...

mis agradecimientos a : peach, sara y agatha, chicas la adoro ojis: gracias por el apoyo... nos vemos besos byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: sin rastro…

Dos días después de que sango y miroku volvieran de sus respectivos viajes y que se llenaran de valor para contarle a la madre de kagome todo lo que había pasado, aun no se sabia nada de ella, ya habían dado parte a la policía pero ellos no le daban esperanzas de nada ya que ella se había ido a otro país lo cual les hacia aun mas difícil la búsqueda y mas aun que kagome se había ido con una identidad falsa para hacerse pasar por mayor de edad lo cual era un delito…

-inuyasha regresa hoy… y… no se como decirle lo que le paso a kagome-

-tranquila el sabra entender además el también se presto para incubrir a kagome todos somo culpables…-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KAGOME ESTA DESPARECIDA!!!!!-

-inuyasha por favor calmate!!!-

-como quieres que me calme si me habías ocultado algo asi!!!! Que no ves que puede estar en peligrooo!!!

-inuyasha por favor no la agarres contra sango!!!-

-todos nos prestamos para seguirle el juego a kagome o no???-

- tienes razón miroku… sango disculpa pero … no se que hacer ni que pensar…-

- y como crees que me siento yo inuyasha… me siento culpable yo… -

- tranquila sango lo mejor ahora será calmarnos y buscar la forma de encontrarla… amigo yo estaba pensando en que solo hay alguien que nos puede ayudar…

-jah y tu piensas que le dire a sesshomaru que me ayude???-

-por favor inuyasha el trabaja en el F.B.I en estados unidos!!!-

-que no recuerdas que el y yo no nos llevamos bien!!!-

- además no quiero que diga que soy un inútil y que siempre vivo buscando su ayuda no definitivamente no!!!!-

-inuyasha pensé que la vida de kagome era mas importante… pero veo que tu orgullo es el que ocupa ese lugar…-

-mirokuuuuu no digas eso pero… ayyy por q esto me sucede a mi!!! esta bien tratare de contactar a sesshomaru, pero, no te prometo nada…

Sesshomaru era el hermano mayor de inuyasha pero ellos no se llevaban bien, se la pasaban peleando por tonterías… sesshomaru era agente especial de F.B.I, soltero, muy parecido a inuyasha pero mucho mas alto e igual de guapo con esos hermosos ojos dorados aunque su mirada era mas fria que la de inu… a inuyasha le costaba pedirle favores a el y a sesshomaru le costaba hacerlos y mas aun este que había sido provocado por los caprichos e irresponsabilidades de una chiquilla caprichosa… eso era lo que pensaba inu que diría el apenas le contara como habían pasado las cosas…

Por teléfono:

¿?: diga

Inu: sesshomaru soy yo!!

Sess: ah valla te dignas a llamarme!!! ¿Qué quieres?

Inu: no creas que esto es una llamada social querido hermano lo que necesito es que… me … ayudes…

Sess: espera escuche bien??? Necesitas mi ayuda??? Asi que el cachorro de mama quiere mi ayuda…

Inu: sabia que dirias algo asi tonto!!! Pero esto realmente te va a interesar es sobre una posible trata de blancas…

Sess: mmmmmmmmm interesante esta bien dime de que se trata

Inu: no no puede ser por teléfono viajare a estados unidos y te contare como es el asunto es algo muy delicado…

Sess: valla valla te pusiste serio mmmm esta bien avísame cuando llegues y hablaremos…

-ves que no era tan difícil amigo… ahora tenemos que hablar con la mama de kagome-

- si tenemos que ponerla al tanto de lo que vamos hacer…-

En casa de kagome…

Están seguros de que esto va a funcionar???

Eso espero señora higurashi vamos hacer todo lo posible-

Esta bien yo siempre me conecto al msn con la esperanza de encontrala un dia conectada y me diga que esta bien y que pronto va a regresar!!!-

Yo también mantengo esa esperanza…

Inuyasha se fue a Miami a encontrarse con su hermano, allí le conto todo lo que había pasado con kagome a sesshomaru no le gusto nada d lo que había escuchado y le conto que ellos estaban investigando unos casos de chicas con las características de kagome muertas, el solo pensar que kagome corriera la misma suerta de esas chicas le ponía la piel de gallina… era una carrera contra el tiempo y mientras pasaban los días la agonia de no encontrarla se hacia mas grande y eso lo agobiaba tanto que el pbre no podía dormir de imaginarse un dia encontrando el cadáver de kagome en la mismas condiciones de las otras chicas que le había mencionado su hermano y asi se pasaron seis meses sin saber nada de ella, todos estaban muy mal… sango y miroku no habían entrado a la u, ni siquiera tenian ganas además sango aun se sentía my culpable por lo que habia pasado pero para su fortula la señora higurashi la perdono, ella no sabia que hacer y sentía que se estaba volviendo loca todos los días de conectaba al msn con la esperanza de que su hija estuviera viva pero gracias a la compañía de sango y miroku ella aun se sentía con fuerzas de continuar la búsqueda…

inuyasha aun permanecia en Miami tratando de encontrar pistas pero, todo era inútil… parecía como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado…

continuara...

hooolaa chicas, aqui les traje nuevo capi y espero que les guste... agradezco infinitamente el apoyo amigas las quiero mucho espero sus reviews besos byeee


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: …

Aun no encontraban nada se sentían como en un callejon sin salida, no encontraban pistas y cada vez más el desespero de inuyasha se hacía más notorio, cosa que , a sesshomaru no le hacía mucha gracia ya que ellos nunca se habían llevado bien aunque eran hermanos sesshomaru siempre tuvo aires de superioridad y se creía mejor en todo…

-inuyasha te dije que esto requería tiempo y paciencia!!!-

-me pides paciencia… me pides paciencia!!!! Si la persona que mas quiero en el mundo puede estar en peligro!!!! Pero claro como puedes tu comprender eso su solo te quieres a ti mismo!!!-

-mira inuyasha!!!- le respondia con rabia y a punto de perder la paciencia tomando a inuyasha por la camisa…

-espero que no me vuelvas a salir con una estupides asi porque no respondo de mi!!!!-

-jah y ahora te vas hacer la victima que no ves que lo que mas temo es que algún dia encontremos su cadáver eh!!! Acaso es eso lo que quieres!!!!-

- tonto que no te das cuenta que estoy llevando a cabo un plan para encontrarla… solo que no te puedo involucrar-

- ¿Qué un plan??? Que clase de plan??? Tienes pistan y yo aun sin saber nada???-

-no te puedo decir mas entiéndelo no puedo involucrar a mas civiles!!!!-

-De que estas hablando???-

-ya te dije que no te puedo decir mas!!! Por eso no te quería decir nada… sabia que te ibas a poner asi…-

-lo que no entiendo es porque no me habías dicho nada- le decía un mas calmado inuyasha que aun no entendía como el sin corazón de su hermano no lo involucrba en la investigación…

-ya te dije no puedo involucrarte eres un civil… lo sabras a su debido tiempo pero aun no… creo que es mejor que te regreses a Tokio y trates de solucionar tus problemas con como es que se llama?? A si kikio…-

Es cierto con todo lo de kagome aun no había podido resolver el problema que tenia con kikio…

-no se creo que mejor me quedo aquí-

-no es mejor que regreses A tokio aquí no haces nada!! Solo me dificultas mas las cosas -…

- esta bien regresare a tokio pero tan pronto sepas algo no dudare un segundo y vendré enseguida!!!!

En casa de kagome:

Kagome hija… porfavor que no te haya pasado nada malo-

La mama de kagome aun seguía conctandose al msn a diario aver si su kagome se conectaba y le decía que estaba bien y que muy pronto regresaría…

-pero que tonta soy al pensar que…

No siguió hablando consigo misma cuando vio algo que la dejo sin respirar… kagome se había conectado…

Sra higurashi: kagome, kagome hija eres tu????

No había respuesta….

Sra higurashi: kagome hablame porfavor hija…

Kagome: mama… lo siento…

continuara...

bueno aqui tienen, al fin aparecio kagome, espero y no me maten en el proximo capi xDDD aun soy muy joven para morir...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO8: LA JAULA DE ORO

Sra higurashi: kagome hija que pasa por favor???

Kagome: mama… yo… estoy bien tranquila si… pero no tengo mucho tiempo y no puedo hablar mucho…

Sra higurashi: pero kagome ¿porque? ¿Que es lo que realmente esta pasando?

En eso la será higurashi se da cuenta que kagome tenia cámara y enseguida le envio la invitación pero kagome la rechazaba…

Sra higurashi: hija ¡¡¡aceptala!!! Quiero saber si de verdad eres tu…

Kagome: no mama por favor no me pidas eso por favor…

Sra higurashi: kagome la paciencia se me agota quiero saber ¿¿¿que esta pasando??? Seis meses kagome, seis meses sin saber donde estabas ni que te había pasado por favor acepta que quiero verte…

Kagome: esta bien mama tienes razón…

Al fin kagome acepto la invitación… cuando pudo ver la imagen la señora higurashi no daba crédito de lo que veía…

Sra higurashi: hija pero ¿que significa esto? ¿Que te hicieron por que estas asi?

Kagome tenia la cara golpeada el ojo morado, no lo podía ni abrir,la nariz la tenia partida que hasta un parche color blanco tenia sobre ella, la boca parecía tenerla hinchada y en la mejilla tenia una marca roja…

Kagome: mama yo.. no debi venir aquí estoy viviendo un infierno y… creo que mereces saber la verdad…

Flash back:

En el avión:

-bueno kagome este va a ser el cambio mas grande tu vida, vas a ver, cuando lleguemos al hotel vas a empezar las audiciones y no vas a tener tiempo para nada, yo te prometi que trabajarías enseguida y eso es lo que vamos hacer- le decía hakudoshi al momento que le agarraba las manos notando el nerviosismo de la chica…

-tranquila linda no te va a pasar nada-

-oh es solo que es la primera vez que me subo en un avión y por eso me da miedo…-

- no te preocupes esta bien… estos aparaton no se van a caer ni nada por el estilo es una aerolínea segura –

Por un lado ella se sintió un poco aliviada asi que decidió dormir un poco para aminorar el viaje…

-kagome, kagome despierta ya llegamos…-

-eh ya llegamos cuanto dormi… en fin ya estamos aquí wauuuu estoy tan feliz-

- me alegro linda vamos!!!

-sii!!-

En el hotel:

-vallaaaaa es… hermoso-

-aca se llevaran a cabo los casting vas a ver lo mucho que te vas a divertir linda-

-Si!-

-si que hay chicas aquí-

- esas son… como decirlo… hmm tu competencia-

-pero son muy lindas-

-bueno es que soy un excelente manager-…

Al cabo de un rato kagome entro a su habitacion luego salió en busca de una pc para poder comunicarse con sango, inu y su madre luego de que lo hizo se dirigió a su habitacion dispuesta a dormir…

Al pasar los días las audiciones se hacían mas extenuantes lo cual no dejaba tiempo libre por eso le pidio a sango que se hiciera pasar por ella en el msn con inu y su madre además de complicadas sobretodo por que kagome no era ciudadana norteamericana…

Lo siento kagome… pero la verdad no se que hacer…-

Pero debe haber una solución una luz de esperanza-

Bueno… hay una…pero, no se como lo tomarias…-

Lo que sea después de estar aquí ya no puedo echarme para atrás y volver a Tokio con las manos vacias-

bueno tendrías que casarte con un ciudadano norteamericano…-

-QUEEEEEEEEE???... no no yo… casada pero yo tengo novio y no debe haber otra cosa yo no no puedo…-

-Creeme que si hubiera otra cosa te lo diría pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti mejor piénsalo y en un rato me das la respuesta eh-

-Yo casada con un hombre extraño no…-

Luego de un rato de meditar y pensar en que sería lo mejor se decidió en aceptar la propuesta de hakudoshi

-Muy bien linda vas a ver que solo será cuestión de que te cases solo dos meses y te divorciaras y no te preocupes no tiene por que haber intimidad-

-De veras ah esta bien acepto-

-Bien entonces me encargare de conseguir a la persona indicada para esto, es un amigo militar retirado y adivina ¿que? es japonés-

-Ah esta bien-

Parecía una buena idea y de esa forma ella conseguria lo que quería y no estaría haciendo nada malo pero antes inuyasha tenia que saberlo pero... no... lo mejor no era contárselo ni a el ni a nadie…

-kagome bueno te quiero presentar al señor naraku matsuki – era un hombre mayor, atractivo de cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color que le daba una apariencia bastante fría…

- mucho gusto señor matsuki-

- llamame naraku linda y realmente el placer es mio bueno supongo que ya sabes porque estoy aqui-

-Ah si… si por lo que veo hakudoshi ya le hablo del convenio-

- si no te preocupes mis colaboradoras kagura y kanna me ayudan en los preparativos y mañana a esta hora estaremos casados-

- valla pero que rápido pensé que tomaria mas tiempo y aun no se tengo muchas dudas…-

- kagome por favor necesitas ser ciudadana lo mas pronto posible si es que de verdad quieres cumplir tu sueño-

-pero… yo solo… esta bien lo haremos lo mas rápido posible entonces mañana me casare con usted-

En que locura se estaba metiendo…

Al dia siguiente:

Se miraba al espejo usando ese conjunto color perla tipo sastre y pensaba que ella no había contemplado casarse asi… sin amor…

-Bueno todo sea porque quiero cumplir mi sueño-

Necesitaba contarle a sango lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hakudoshi no la dejaba ni respirar tenia muy poco tiempo y hacia días que no hablaba con ella…

-sango debe estar preocupada hace días que no hablo con ella y necesita saber que estoy bien… no es justo para ella…

- kagome ya es hora wauuuuuuuuuu te ves preciosa-

- me dejas hacer algo prim…

-kagome no hay tiempo naraku te esta esperando…-

-pero-

-sin peros... vámonos-

La tomo de la mano y se llevo al uno de los salones del hotel allí se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia por lo civil de esa forma se cercioraría de que no habría un gran compromiso y un divorcio imediato…

-felicidades kagome-

-gracias hakudoshi gracias a ti voy a poder hacer mi sueño-

-bueno ahora nos iremos a la mansión del señor matsuki hay bocadillos para todos-

-pero pensé que no era necesario hacer fiesta- decía incrédula kagome

-linda naraku es un hombre muy rico y su matrimonio no debe pasar desapercibido asi que tu te iras con el en la limosina ve tranquila nosotros te alcanzamos alla –

-esta bien-

-bueno señora matsuki nos vamos?-

-eh si vamos-

En la entrada del hotel los esperaba una hermosa limosina blanca en la que se subieron… durante el viaje hablaron de muchas cosas kagome pensaba que ese hombre era muy agradable y se sentía feliz porque iba a cumplir su sueño… al bajar de la limo se encontró con una hermosa mansión blanca y de ventanales azules con una gran puerta de vidrio a la entrada…

Y la fiesta?-

Es en el jardín trasero linda-

Ok-

Entraron a la casa realmente era una casa hermosa pero kagome estaba tan deslumbrada por la casa y los muebles que no se dio cuenta que naraku aseguraba la puerta con llave al momento ella se gira para decirlo lo hermosa que era su casa…

-tien…-

-shhhhhhhhhhh primero que todo las reglas... de esta casa no vas a salir mas nunca en tu vida ¿me oistes?

-QUE!!! Pero de que hablas… esto… era solo un convenio??

- jajaja pobre niña tonta ¿de verdad creías que hakudoshi te trajo aquí para ser modelo? tonta ahora eres mi esposa y como tal vas a cumplirme- le decía esto al momento que la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la llevaba hacia las escaleras…

- no!!! Suélteme!!! Aah alguien que me ayude no!!!-

-jajajaja puedes gritar todo lo que quieras que nadie te va a escuchar en esta casa solo estamos tu y yo y nadie te va a salvar eres miaaaaaaa!!!!-

- no eso no es cierto… suélteme me hace daño!!!-

Pero todo los esfuerzos eran inútiles el era un hombre muy fuerte, la subió por las escaleras y la metió en un cuarto con una enorme cama kagome al ver esto se asusto y comenzó a golpearlo haciéndolo enfurecer mas de lo que estaba lanzándola con fuerza a la cama y tomandola bruscamente por el cuello con las dos manos pero kagome seguia pataleando tratando de golpearlo pero se subió encima de ella y empezó a besarla de una manera poco cariñosa en su boca, cosa que a kagome no le gusto mucho y aprovecho para morderlo…

Ahhhhhh maldita…- soltándola con lo que kagome aprovecho, tomo algo de aire y le lanzo una bofetada tan fuerte que se cayo a un lado de la cama dejándola libre y ella se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero el desgraciado la alcanzo la tomo por la cintura desde la espalda con un brazo mientras que con el otro cerraba la puerta de la habitacion lanzándola a la cama y la comenzó a golpear bruscamente en el rostro como si de un hombre se tratara partiéndole la boca, la nariz y dejando una marca roja en su pomulo…

Ahhhhh porque… hace esto… yo… no le he hecho nada- le decía llorando kagome…

-porque de alguna manera me tienes que pagar el dinero que inverti por ti... que fue mucho pero bueno las vírgenes cuestan mas jajaja…

continuara...

bueno mi sara ahi tienes el capi, pronto como lo pedistes xDDD creo que aqui veras una parte de ¿por que? fue que sali nominada xD...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: DURMIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿porque? Y no encontraba respuesta, pero no se podía concentrar ni pensar en eso, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era buscar la forma de impedir que ese desgraciado la violara, cosa que era muy difícil, ya que el era un hombre muy fuerte además de los golpes que le había dado le dolían y en solo pensar en que la podría dejar peor si se negaba… no…

-por… favor no me hagas daño…-

-jah no me hagas reír niña… estamos casados y tu debes cumplir y si no lo haces pues te tengo que castiga,r pero si te portas bien te dare un premio asi que mas te vale que no me des problemas…- le advirtió mientras la despojaba de su ropa de una forma rápida y brusca

-no porfavor no no lo haga por favor se lo ruego-

- ¡que no te vas a callar!- le grito al tiempo que le daba una bofetada partiéndole el labio, kagome en ese momento lo miro con odio y cuando se acerco a besarle el cuello se lo impido con sus manos lo que hizo enfadar mas a naraku tomando sus manos y buscando con que deternerla le arranco el cable a la lámpara y se amarro en las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama impidiedo que ella lo golpeara con sus manos y con sus piernas no le podía hacer daño, ya que se encontraba encima de ella, asi que solo podía pedirle que por piedad no le hiciera nada, pero todo era en vano el solo continuaba besando su cuello y sus senos al punto de morderlos provocándole dolor…

-si si eso es grita que eso me ¡¡¡excita!!!-

Que Pensaba ese hombre? estaba loco por eso seguía mordiéndola para sentirla gritar y estremecerse de dolor ¿ pero que clase de loco era ese? Que tonta había sido al casarse con semejante loco… el seguía besando y mordiéndola por todas partes y cuando hubo terminado en sus piernas se despojo de su ropa y la penetro de la forma mas torturante…

No sabe cuando dejo de sentir, ella solo cerro sus ojos y luego la oscuridad y el silencio se apodero de ella, sentía que viajaba, que no estaba allí... al cabo rato decidió abrir sus ojos… el sol entraba por los ventanales de vidrio de la habitacion…

-no era una pesadilla yo… me case… ay me duele…- se miro el abdomen y su entrepierna tenia marcas de mordidas y sangre además de un dolor muy intenso en distintas partes de su cuerpo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y pensó que se trataba de naraku asi que se acosto y se tapo con las sabanas…

-tranquila no te voy hacer daño solo vengo a curarte-

Se sorprendió por lo que escucho ¿acaso era la voz de una niña?

-hola ¿como te llamas?-… era una niña como de unos 12 años de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrones claro además de que eran unos ojos muy llenos de vida cosa que la sorprendió…

-ah hola… me llamo kagome-

-que lindo nombre yo me llamo rin y te voy a curar ¡mira como estas!-

-oh si claro- se miro al espejo que había alfrente de la cama y vio como tenia el rostro, casi se desmaya de la impresión un ojo no lo podía ni abrir de lo hinchado que estaba el pomulo también lo tenia hinchado al igual que la boca…

-tranquila contaste con suerte hay otras que ni siquiera se despiertan, se mueren las pobres…- ese comentario le sorprendió además que saliera de labios de esa niña ¿como era posible?-

- ¿de que hablas rin? es decir que no soy la única-

- no siempre que se casa aon una chica es lo mismo-

-rin... Dejame sola con ella-

-si señor, adiós kagome-

-buenos días hermosa hum si se puede decir que te ves linda-

-eres un…-

-antes de que hables necesito que me escuches, en los próximos días rin vendrá y te curara pero no quiero que le hagas preguntas ni nada ya le advertiré a ella que no abra la boca o si no... tal vez le pase lo mismo que a ti, por eso siempre estarán kagura o kana presente ¿me escuchaste?… ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

- bien ahora me tengo que ir te vere esta noche y de este cuarto no saldrás en todo el dia-

- pero- ya era muy tarde el se había ido de la habitacion cerrándola con llave desde afuera…

-¡me encerro! No entiendo ¿como puede hacer eso?-

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y por mas que buscara respuestas no las hallaba, después de un rato sintió que abrían la puerta y entro rin de nuevo con el botiquín y un poco de hielo para poder curar sus heridas después de un rato se fue sin decir nada y ella tampoco le pregunto para no meterla en problemas asi que después de meditar y pensar se levanto de la cama y se dio un baño lo que la hizo sentir un poco mejor…

Alguien entro a la habitacion era una anciana pero en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza…

-aca tiene su desayuno señora- y salió de la habitacion dejándola sola de nuevo y confundida…

- ¿es que ese desgraciado tiene solo mujeres a su servicio? Es un cobarde…

Los días pasaron y su moretones mejoraron y ella decidió que si quería salir de esa habitacion, era mejor portarse bien, asi que se porto mas amable con naraku por suerte aprendió como actuar en el grupo de teatro de la escuela asi que luego de unos días la dejo salir de la habitacion y le presento a las únicas criadas de la casa que eran la anciana kaede y la pequeña rin advirtiéndole que no podía hablar mucho con aquellas mujeres, le mostro la mansión, era realmente hermosa, grande y lujosa se percato de que en el estudio había un computador asi que aprovecharía algún descuido de el para poder acceder a la pc y comunicarse con alguien en Japon, pero primero tenia que ganarse su confianza, aunque eso era lo mas difícil ya que ella lo aborrecía y el solo hecho de tener que dormir a su lado le daba nauseas…

Los meses pasaron y ella aun seguía encerrada en esa mansión sin poder hablar con la anciana kaede ni con rin ya que de kagura y de kanna no confiaba... ya se había acostumbrado a recibir los golpes de naraku cada vez que quería tener sexo con ella de tal forma que ni siquiera sentía dolor cosa que lo enfurecía mucho ya que ese loco se excitaba con el dolor…

Una noche después de que la golpeo como siempre recibió una extraña llamada y se fue rápidamente, para su fortuna, asi que apreovecho y llego al estudio y se conecto al msn…

Fin del flash back.

Sra higurashi: pero hija no puede ser…

Kagome: por eso no quería que me vieras mama perdoname de verdad yo nunca debi mentirte para poder viajar aca mama y mira lo que me esta pasando…

Sra higurashi: hija voy a buscar la forma de ayudarte y sacarte de ese lugar voy a ir a la policía y denunciare a ese hombre

Kagome : no mama no lo hagas ese hombre es muy peligroso y si tu lo haces los puede mandar a matar por favor no no lo hagas yo buscare la forma de salir de aquí ahora me tengo que ir alguien viene y por favor no no le cuentes a inuyasha adiós mama…

-Se ha ido ay kagome que te han hecho…- susurraba la sra higurashi mientras lloraba por el dolor que la embargaba al haber visto a si hija en ese estado, ¡no era justo! no sinceramente no lo era pero, tenia que ayudarla aunque ella misma no quisiera…

continuara...

hooolaaa... espero que no me maten por los sucesos de este capi xDDD por algo se llama pesadilla americana...

sarys: hoolaa mi manix si en el otro te deje con nervios con este de seguro me vas a querer matar, pero bueno asi le dio la gana de hacer sufrir a kagome...

Agatha: hola mi brujis pues si eso le paso por irse asi enganñando a su mama xDDD y gracias por el voto amiga :ojis:

Hasta el proximo capi byeeee


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: secretos…

Sintió pasos dirigiéndose a donde ella estaba, asi que decidió despedirse rápidamente de su mama advirtiéndole que no le dijera a inuyasha nada de lo que le había sucedido…

-¡Tu!-

-No te asustes… se lo que estabas haciendo a si que… no le dire nada a naraku, pero tienes que salir de aquí antes de que llegue ¡si no se enfadara contigo!-

-Kagura ¿por que te portas asi conmigo? me desconciertas… al principio no confiaba en ti... pero lo que nunca entiendo es el ¿por que proteges tanto a rin?-

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ahora lo que debes de hacer es salir del aquí e irte a tu cuarto a dormir ok-

-Esta bien lo hare…-

Solo se dispuso a hacerle caso a esa extraña mujer, ya que no entendía porque jugaba doble con naraku…

- ¿ que es lo que pasa aquí? No entiendo nada-

Decía una muy confundida kagome al no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas…

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y para su fortuna naraku no había llegado a dormir, asi que aprovecharía para entrar otravez al msn y explicarle a su madre porque no debía contarle nada a inu ya que naraku era muy peligroso…

-buenos días kagome... ya se te están quitando los moretones-

-buenos días rin eh si aunque de seguro que muy pronto tendre nuevos-

-kagome no me gusta verte asi, Solo venia a decirte que el desayuno esta listo-

-ay rin es que estoy cansada ya no se que hacer... Me siento triste y muy confundida sobretodo por kagura-

- ¿por que lo dices?-

-por todo... en fin no me hagas caso en un momento bajo a desayunar-…

En Tokio…

-Y ¿que fue lo que paso?-

-No se... solo me dijo que viniéramos, que kagome había aparecido, pero que no le dijéramos nada a inuyasha-

-Esto no me gusta nada sango ¿que estará pasando?-

Se preguntaba dudoso miroku por la extraña llamada de la señora higurashi, sobretodo que no debían decirle nada a inuyasha acerca de kagome todo era muy raro…

Al llegar miroku y sango a casa de kagome la sra higurashi les conto todo lo que le había pasado a kagome

Y como la había visto con toda la cara llena de moretones pero no pudo continuar por que las lagrimas se lo impidieron…

-shhhh tranquila todo va a salir bien- le decía sango mientras la abrazaba y miraba impresionada a miroku y a la ves con un dejo de culpa ya que ella le había servido de celestina en esa locura…

-ella me pidió... que no le contara a inuyasha ni quiere que le diga a la policía... ella quiere salir sola de ese problema-

-ella como siempre pensando en los demás… ¿por que deje envolverme por ella para semejante locura?…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-kagura… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿de que? tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…-

-solo queiro saber… ¿porque actuas asi? ¿Que ganas con esto eh?-

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe-

-por favor dime… se que rin tiene mucho que ver en esto…-

-!con rin no te metas niña tonta¡ ahora sal de aquí... no quiero hablar contigo y no hagas mas preguntas tontas…-

-no era mi intención yo … solo quería saber por que siempre la proteges…-

- ya te dije queeeeee-

-lo se pero me paece muy raro como proteges a rin y sobretodo por que naraku no le ha hecho daño la verdad es que creo que ella representa mucho para ti ¿no kagura?… acaso ella ¿es algo tuyo? ¿naraku lo sabe?-

-¡callateee! No repitas eso quieres-

- es… decir que tengo razón ella…

- ¡ella es mi hija!-

- ¡que! Pero ¿como? y ¿quien es el padre? y ¿que es lo que pasa aquí? no entiendo-

-mira kagome las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que crees… yo estoy aquí porque naraku asi lo quiere y si yo intento irme o escapar… el le hara daño a rin-

- pero porque? ¿Tu lo conocias desde antes?-

-no yo no pero, el padre de rin... si es una venganza personal… lamentablemente el no… conoce… a rin y… tampoco sabe que estoy viva…-

-naraku es un desgraciado osea que te tiene como ¿secuestrada?-

-si solo que nunca pedirá dinero a cambio de nuestra libertad, el solo lo hace para divertirse mientras ve como el me busca desesperadamente... sin saber que cuando naraku me obligo a irme con el yo estaba embarazada… se lo iba a decir ese dia pero naraku me atrapo…y… no se como… pero ya se había enterado de mi estado asi que me chantajeo, con eso si abria la boca me provocaría un aborto y le colocaría el cadáver del bebe en una caja en la puerta de su departamento-

-es un maldito desgraciado… ¿como se atreve?-

- por eso yo no puedo dar señales de vida y menos que se entere que tiene una hija, por que si no haría todo lo posible por encontrarnos, pero naraku se daría cuenta y antes lo manda a matar a el y a rin-

-que cruel es esto… ya veo porque siempre la proteges y no permites que le sucedad nada malo… y ¿ella sabe que tu eres su madre?…-

- si lo sabe, pero naraku lo ignora-

- ya veo... lo que no entiendo es que me dijiste ¿que las tiene aqui por una venganza en contra de el?-

-si es que el es agente del F.B.I y estaba investigando sobre trafico de personas y desmantelo la organización en la que naraku era el jefe, pero el nunca pudo atraparlo asi que naraku se vengo llevándome a mi para hacerlo sufrir y pagar por eso-

- ya veo y puedo … saber como se llama…-

-si se llama Sesshomaru Sesshomaru Taisho-

-¡Taisho! es apellido Taisho… no puede ser mi novio se llama inuyasha Taisho… y tiene un hermano mayor que es agente del F.B.I.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:

-eso quiere decir ¿que todo fue planeado?-

-no… no no creo... recuerdo que cuando el me amenazo con matar a los que mas quiero solo menciono a mi familia es decir a mi mama, mi hermano y mi abuelo el no me dijo nada sobre inuyasha además el primer dia que llegue a esta casa me dijo que las vírgenes costábamos mas ¡que el me había comprado!-

-entiendo... entonces tal vez solo sea coincidencia-

- si tal vez per…-

-kagura, kagome ¿que hacen?- pregunta naraku muy extrañado por que kagome y kagura estuvieran hablando, como si fueran muy amigas de toda la vida…

-ah naraku... kagura solo me estaba advirtiendo… que… debo comportarme ¡¡¡bien contigo!!! Porque yo quería proponerte que me dejaras hacer algo tal vez… estudiar algo…-

-que tonterías dices niña... si te casastes con un hombre muy rico ¿para que quieres estudiar?-

-kagome... te dije muy bien que de esta casa no vas a salir nunca, asi que no inventes tonterías o si no veras de lo que puedo ser capaz-

Ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza lo miro hasta que salió llevándose a kagura consigo ahí fue que pudo respirar tranquila solo asi…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de tokio en su departamento se encontraba muy pensativo un chico de hermosos ojos dorados mirando por la ventana tratando de encontrar la forma de cómo hacer para hallar a kagome con vida…

-kagome ¿donde estas?-

En casa de kagome aun se encontraban miroku y sango con la sra higurashi esperando a que kagome se conectara al msn y les explicara como debían actuar de ahora en adelante y si debían avisarle a inu sobre su Aparicion que el era el que mas estaba sufriendo con todo esto… ya era muy tarde en la noche cuando al fin kagome se conecto al msn:

Sra higurashi: hija como estas?

Kagome: estoy bien mama tranquila y tu como estas?

Sra higurashi: preocupada y muy desconcertada por eso pedi ayuda a miroku y a sango ellos están conmigo ahora

Kagome: hicistes bien mama solo me puedo conectar al msn cuando naraku no esta en casa y con ayuda de kagura y rin lo podre hacer con mas libertad pero les pido que porfavor no le digan a inu que me case con ese hombre porfavor…

Sra higurashi: esta bien hija no le diremos que te casastes pero el y su hermano nos ayudaran si les damos pistas de tu paradero por favor deja que te ayudemos…

Kagome: no no por favor no hagan eso hay muchas mas personas en peligro si involucramos a la policía por favor no solo les pido eso no hagan nada al menos no por ahora díganle a inu que lo quiero mucho pero que no involicre al f.b.i en esto por favor ese hombre es peligroso y los vigila y si hacen algo en contra de el puede matarlos o algo peor por favor no envolucren a la policía si...

Sra higurashi: esta bien hija las cosa se harán como tu quieres cuidate mucho por favor…

Esa misma noche miroku y sango llamaron a inuyasha para contarle que kagome se había comunicado con su madre por msn y le contaron todo omitiendo el matrimonio con naraku asi que el se conecto para habar con ella…

Inuyasha: princesa hermosa como estas por favor dime que estas bien…

Pero kagome no quería contestarle…

-inuyasha... lo siento yo no quiero... lastimarte ni quiero que ese maldito de naraku te haga daño… eso no…me lo perdonaría- lo decía con la voz entrecortada por tratar de contener el llanto mientras veía que inu le insistia asi que decidió contestarle…

Kagome: inu tranquilo estoy bien se que todo lo que me paso me lo tengo bien merecido por ser tana tonta pero lo unico que te pido es que no involucres al F.B.I ni a la policia en esto por favor estas personas son peligrosas y no me perdonaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa

Inuyasha: como me pides eso princesa si eres lo que mas amo en esta vida por favor dime en donde estas para ir a buscarte

Kagome: no eso no y lo mejor es que nuestra relación se termine aquí por favor no me busques no quiero que te las timen por mi culpa ni a ti ni a mi familia así que es mejor que dejemos lo nuestro aquí…

Inuyasha le iba a contestar pero ya era muy tarde ella se había desconectado dejando a inuyasha muy desconcertado…

- No kagome ni creas que yo me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados no eso si que no te boy a encontrar asi sea debajo de las piedras…-

- Inuyasha perdóname… pero, no puedo exponerte y menos sabiendo el odio que le tiene naraku a tu familia perdóname…-decia kagome al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente por el dolor que la embargaba al mentirle de esa forma a inuyasha para protegerlo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Diga-

- Soy yo tengo nuevas pistas de kagome-

- Como las obtuvistes-

- Se comunico con su madre por msn podemos rastrear la dirección ip y dar con el lugar en donde ella esta-

- Esta bien entonces deberas volver a usa cuanto antes con tu computador portátil para empezar las investigaciones-

- Lo se ya hice las resrvaciones del vuelo-

- Reservaciones???-

- Si sango y miroku me acompañaran-

- Esta bien entonces nos vemos cuando llegues-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señor investigue lo que me pidió y a que no adivina que encontré- le decía hakudoshi a naraku muy animado

-de que se trata-

- el novio de kagome se llama inuyasha taisho-

-taisho eh jajajaja que casualidad asi que tengo a las dos mujers de los dos hermanitos taisho como me gustaría ver el rostro de sesshomaru y el de ese tonto el tal inuyasha cuando se enteren de que tengo a kagura y a kagome necesito que hagas algo quiero que esos tontos encuentren a kagura y a kagome van a ver la sorpresa que les voy a dar a esos tontos jajaja-

- sus deseos son ordenes empezare a dejar las pistas-….

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: más secretos…

sango y miroku habían decidido viajar a Miami para acompañar a inuyasha y no permitir que hiciera alguna tontería, porque a pesar de que kagome le rogo por msn que no la buscara y que terminaran su relación, él no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, además de que aun le ocultaban que ella se había casado y que ese hombre la golpeaba brutalmente cuando ella se negaba a complacerlo, el pobre inuyasha no sabía realmente a que se enfrentaba pero muy pronto sesshomaru le revelaría algunos secretos…

-bien inuyasha que sabes- preguntaba un seshomaru algo molesto y con tono pedante por la presencia de miroku y sango aunque de antemano el ya lo sabía no podía ocultar que le molestaba que se involucraran en esto ya que con inuyasha bastaba y sobraba…

-definitivamente es una trata de blancas… la engañaron y la amenazaron con que si daba pistas de su paradero mataban a su familia- espeto un poco apresurado inuyasha.

-hmm ya veo-

-¿como así? ¿solo eso dices? ¡por favor! Ella está en peligro que no lo entiendes…-

-tú eres el que no entiendes niño tonto… necesito hablar contigo a ¡solas!-

-a mmm sango vamos afuera- le dijo algo nervioso miroku al notar el humor tan cargado que se mandaba sesshomaru.

-si si… nos vemos después inuyasha-…

-bien ahora dime que es lo que sucede??-

-bien... hace unos 11 años estaba a punto de casarme, con la mujer que amo, éramos muy felices… yo empezaba a trabajar como agente del F.B.I... investigando desapariciones de mujeres, todas muy hermosas y con características similares, todas tenían el cabello negro… descubrí que un militar recientemente retirado era el cabecilla de la organización que se encargaba de secuestrar mujeres en todo U.S.A su nombre es naraku matsuky desmantelamos su organización, pero el maldito se escapo desapareciendo... junto con él se llevo a kagura mi futura esposa… en ese momento no pude hacer nada ni siquiera sabía que ese maldito tenia a kagura consigo, por años no tuve pistas que me indicaran lo contrario, hasta ahora con lo de las muertes de las muchachas en circunstancias muy… extrañas y a la vez parecidas a las de hace 11 años pero, con la diferencia que estas mujeres vienen de Japón por eso supuse que se trataba de él y las pistas que encontré me dieron la razón y sé que tu novia y kagura están juntas…

-¿te ibas a casar?- pregunto algo incredulo inuyasha

-¡que no escuchaste lo último que te dije!-

- lo siento... es que aun no puedo creer que alguien como tu encuentra alguien que te soporte-

-eres un tonto-

-en fin ¿que vamos hacer…?-

-encontrarlas-…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡kagura!-

-naraku... que quieres-

-tranquila... que no te voy hacer nada malo, solo te quería informar que este fin de semana daré una fiesta, para reunirme con mis socios y además para presentarles a mi hermosa esposa que todos tienen mucha curiosidad por conocer, necesito que le compres lo necesario y como siempre tu vas a estar, te necesito ahí para controlar la situación... ahh se me olvidaba cómprale también un vestido a la pequeña rin, quiero que ella también asista al evento…-

-¿que... Para que quieres que rin este ahí?... si le intentas hacer daño te juro que….

-nada nada... tranquila no voy hacerle nada malo solo quiero asegurarme de que no vas hacer nada estúpido jajajaja-

-maldito desgraciado- pensaba kagura y se preguntaba qué demonios planeaba el desgraciado así que decidió seguirlo hasta la oficina y escucho claramente cuando le indicaba a hakudoshi que quería que ese evento fuera lo más publico posible así que lo iba a promocionar por los medios y la cantidad de invitaciones que se repartieron iban especialmente dirigidas a la prensa y los empresarios más influyentes en el país…

- no entiendo porque…- de repente algo en su cabeza se ilumino…

-no… quiere atraer a seshomaru y a inuyasha hasta aquí por eso quiere que rin este presente maldito… no me queda otra salida que prevenir a kagome… pero si lo hago ella puede revelarse no mejor no tengo que pensar en algo…-

-kagura-

-ay... kagome me asustaste ¿que quieres?-

-¿que haces ahí acaso naraku trama algo?-

-este fin de semana dará una fiesta y tendremos que asistir asi que hoy nos vamos de compras-

-¿que? Una fiesta-

- sí y va ser algo grande toda la prensa estará aquí-

-¿que... Es raro no crees??-

- no importa vámonos hay mucho que hacer- y se llevo a kagome casi a rastras para que evitara atar cabos y se diera cuenta de las verdades intenciones de naraku y lo enfrentara como siempre lo hacía y no terminara golpeándola o algo aun peor que se desquitara con rin no eso si que no lo iba a permitir por otro lado kagome se sentía extrañada por la forma de actuar de kagura parecía como si le ocultara algo aunque debía evitar preguntarle ya que a ella le parecía aun muy sospechosa la forma de actuar de ella así que mejor decidió quedarse callada y no le pregunto mas nada…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron y cada vez más el nerviosismo por la fiesta se hacía más evidente en kagome aun se preguntaba por qué debería de acompañar a naraku en la fiesta si en las anteriores ni siquiera le había mencionado que asistiría lo único que le decía era que no se podía arriesgar a que alguien la viera pero nunca comprendía a que se refería con eso hasta ahora…

-creo que naraku quiere atraer a sesshomaru pero será que inuyasha también tendrá algo que ver… no eso si que no lo peor es que si inuyasha viene descubrirá mi matrimonio con ese desgraciado y también corre mucho peligro de que lo maten no eso si que no… pero… aah ya se kagura ella lo sabia- así que muy enojada empezó a buscar a kagura por toda la casa y la encontró en la habitación de rin…

-hola kagome- La saludaba una muy sonriente rin…

-hola rin ¿podrías dejarme a solas con kagura por favor?-

- si está bien, adiós-

-que quieres niña-

- lo sabías cierto-

-jah no se dé que me hablas-

- del porque naraku quiere que esté en su dichosa fiesta-

-mira kagome no te permito…-

-no que kagura... ¿sabes lo que piensa hacer y no haces nada por impedirlo? no se tu pero yo no lo voy a permitir-

-es que tu no lo entiendes ¿verdad? no ves que si hacemos algo en su contra... puede matar a tu querido inuyasha y a rin, así no me vengas con esas tonterías si... no sabes en verdad quien es naraku y de lo que es capaz de hacer… sí que eres masoquista niña ¿que los golpes y las humillaciones a las que has sido sometida todo este tiempo no te han hecho aprender?

-hum esos es lo que crees ah ¿entonces tengo que permitir que el maldito haga lo que quiera conmigo? sin¿ que yo haga algo para impedirlo? lo siento pero yo no soy así y algo tengo que hacer, pero no puedo permitir que inuyasha se entere de mi matrimonio con ese desgraciado…-

-eso debiste decírselo tu misma, así que, prepárate para el circo que nos ha preparado naraku… es lo único que te puedo decir…. Ah y otra cosa… no hagas nada tonto acuérdate que no solo tu querido inuyasha está en peligro si no que también rin y sesshomaru y si a ellos les pasa algo malo te juro que te voy hacer pagar…- le dijo kagura antes de que saliera de la habitación dejando a kagome sumergida en sus pensamientos y reflexionando sobre lo que ella le había dicho llegando a una conclusión..

-no debo confiar en kagura-

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: frente a frente…

Después de mucho pensar en todo lo que kagura había dicho, kagome tenía la cabeza hecha un nido, ya que últimamente se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando mucho y hablaba muy poco y además no sabía qué hacer, todo era tan confuso… y tampoco tenía en ese lugar a alguien con quien desahogarse, a quien contarle sus penas, que ironía, ahora sí que tenia penas… y bien grandes… pero aun rondaba un interrogante en su cabeza:

-¿porque kagura ayuda a naraku?... Entiendo que en medio de todo este la pequeña rin y la posibilidad de que pueda salir herida o algo peor pero, ella lo ayuda en todos sus planes… no debió permitir que realizara esta fiesta absurda y ahora, inuyasha vendrá y… me vera… de seguro me pedirá que nos escapemos pero… yo me case con naraku y si me escapo puedo empeorar las cosas… creo que kagura tiene razón pero, ella no está casada con naraku -Ay qué voy hacer, Me voy a volver loca- se repetía una y otra vez kagome mientras se acostaba en su cama para dejarse llevar por el cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y todo por tratar de entender a kagura y el porqué hacia lo que naraku quería, no se dio cuenta cuando, todo se volvió negro y escuchaba una voz masculina y algo tenebrosa a lo lejos que hablaba y repetía una y otra vez ¨ella es mia¨…

-nooooooooo- grito kagome despertándose de golpe y recordando lo que había soñado, de repente las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza, una detrás de otra era como si se tratara de una pesadilla, pero una muy real…

-eso que fue… ¡era inuyasha! Y… naraku ¡amenazándolo! No eso no puede ser esa fiesta no ¡noooo!-

-kagome ¿qué te pasa?-

-rin no… puedo… res…pirar!-

-tranquila voy por vaso de agua-

-no no te vayas ya se me está pasando-

-dime qué haces aquí?-

-te venia avisar que ya el estilista llego, te vas a ver hermosa esta noche con ese vestido rojo- le decía rin con una hermosa sonrisa aunque kagome no entendía como podía ser tan alegre esa niña…

- ok entonces llévame –

-¿estás segura?-

-si si vamos-

Aun seguía pensando en muchas cosas, sobretodo en que las marcas de los últimos golpes que naraku le había dado ya habían desaparecido y se alegraba de que desde ese día el muy maldito no la hubiera tocado otra vez y hasta se extrañaba de que tenía varias noches sin dormir en casa, lo que le permitía conectarse al msn y poder hablar con su madre sin problemas pero, ¿Por que se ausentaba? no se suponía que él no la iba a dejar ir nunca y tampoco permitiría que inuyasha la encontrara?... y kagura? Naraku ¿confiaba en ella? Entonces lo que ella le conto solo eran mentiras… no eso no podía ser su suerte no podía ser peor…

-Dios esto es una ¡pesadilla!-

-eh a que te refieres kagome?-

-Ahh no me hagas caso rin mmmm sigamos tengo que arreglarme-

-sucede algo sesshomaru?-

-no-

-y que es eso que tienes en las manos?-

-una pista-

-¿QUE? Kagome… ¿donde esta?-

-es el resultado de la investigación de las direcciones ip de tu portátil… aquí está la dirección exacta de ese lugar-

-yyy que ¡vamos Ya! no puedo esperar hasta ver otra vez a kagome-

- si lo sé… pero es muy extraño-

- ¡que! eso no importa vamos rápido-

-que no lo ves tonto… esta dirección corresponde a naraku… ¿cómo deja que encontremos fácilmente su dirección?-

-bueno en eso tienes razón… tal vez sea una trampa pero, no hay tiempo que perder-

-si lo sé vamos a prepararnos-

-está bien entonces avisare a miroku y a sango, ellos serán de gran ayuda aunque tú no lo creas-

-no me parece buena idea pero conociéndote como te conozco sé que no te voy hacerte cambiar de opinión-

En ese momento inuyasha se dirijio a sango y a miroku y les conto lo que habían descubierto y el plan a seguir, como no querían correr riesgos decidieron que esa misma noche irrumpirían ese lugar… inuyasha confiaba en sus amigos ya que eran unas personas físicamente aptas ya que ambos eran deportistas además de que sango había tomado clases de defensa personal y artes marciales desde muy pequeña y era definida por miroku como una arma letal…

-supongo que ya inuyasha les habra contado el plan-

-si – contesto sango algo temerosa de la fiera mirada y tenebrosa forma de hablar de sesshomaru…

- bien aquí tenemos una imagen satelital de la casa, en la que podemos ver, que está bien vigilada así que desde un principio les digo que no va ser nada fácil entrar a esa casa… asi que lo mejor será entrar del lado de la carretera ya que nuestra presencia puede confundirse con la de los transeúntes- y asi siguio sesshomaru explicándoles el plan de tal forma que no saliera nada malo, ay que lo que menos quería era exponer la vida de kagura ni la de kagome…

-entonces ¡vamos! No hay tiempo que perder- decía un irritado inuyasha que ya se sentía algo aburrido de las indicaciones de su hermano, no resistía el sentirse inferior a él y menos que este le diera ordenes…

- vámonos-…

-así que esta es la mansión de ese tal naraku-

-es ¡enorme! De seguro deben de haber muchas chicas bonitas ahí adentro- decía miroku muy ilusionado hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago…

-lo siento sanguito era solo una bromita-

-¡basta ustedes dos! Para eso querían involucrarse en este asunto!!!!- les regañaba sesshomaru…

-todos estamos aquí para ayudar así que vas a ver de que estamos hablando-

-no me hagas reir ¡niña tonta! Tu de verdad ¿crees que puedas ser útil en algo?-

-uyyyyyyyyy maldito sesshomaru te voy a matar desgraciado- le decía sango al tiempo que se dirigía hacia él con serias intenciones de ahorcarlo pero fue interceptada por mikoku que rápidamente la separo y se la llevo a una esquina para calmarla… luego de un rato que la marea bajo un poco entre ellos se dispusieron a subir la alta paredilla de la parte trasera de la mansión, extrañándose de que en esa parte no había guardias de seguridad, lo que les permitió entrar al jardín sin ser detenidos sorprendiéndose al ver la piscina y llena con flores y velas flotantes y alrededor mesas y sillas con manteles blancos y lazos azules y muchos candelabros.

Era como un lugar de ensueño con muchas luces dentro de las figuras de arboles del jardín y en los helechos, habían unos fotógrafos y unos camarógrafos y algunos meseros colocaban cuidadosamente copas de champangne en cada una de las mesas…

-valla parece que no nos invitaron a la fiesta- decía inuyasha muy extrañado…

-todo esto es muy raro-

-si, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí y esperemos el mejor momento para poder entrar a la casa…

Luego de un rato un hombre al que inuyasha, sango y miroku reconocieron enseguida se coloco en el centro del jardín y hizo el anuncio que daría comienzo a la fiesta…

-no puede ser… Es ese maldito de hakudoshi-

-¿qué dices lo conoces?-

-claro que si, él fue el que le propuso a kagome este absurdo viaje-

En ese mismo momento hakudoshi anuncio al anfitrión de la fiesta vistiendo un smoking blanco y camisa azul marino…

- Gracias hakudoshi, buenas noches gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación, espero que la recepción sea de su agrado y ahora les quiero presentar a mi esposa la señora kagome matsuki…- en ese momento una hermosa mujer con un vestido de satin rojo amarrado al cuello con espalda descubierta hacia su entrada…

-esto tiene que ser una broma- decía inuyasha muy sorprendido al ver a la mujer de cabello negro y vestido rojo a la que naraku abrazaba por la cintura y le susurraba algo al oido…

-kagome… mi princesa… tú no puedes estar casada con este desgraciado-…

Al mismo tiempo que inuyasha decía esto naraku se le acercaba a kagome y le susurraba algo:

-mira hacia el fondo kagome, detrás de los arbustos, ahora mira hacia arriba, si intentas algo ellos no van a tener piedad…-

Continuara...

Hooolaaa aqui dejo conti, parece que las cosas se estan poniendo algo raras eh, el proximo capi va a ser super emocionante, sarita gracias por el apoyo amiga espero y este capi te aclare algunas dudas, besos...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Escuchaba las palabras de naraku, pero eso ya lo sabia, no le sorprendia en lo absoluto que naraku la quisiera chantajear de esa forma, ya que kagura la había prevenido de esto cuando se arreglaban para la fiesta:

Flash back:

-¡kagome!-

-¿que quieres kagura?-

-solo quería advertirte... que esta noche naraku a colocado algunos hombres armados en el techo de la mansion-

- ¿que? Y lo dices asi de esa forma tan simple-

-lo se kagome, pero primero escuchame, naraku es un hombre con una mente muy retorcida y tratara de chantajearnos con eso -

-si ya me esperaba que tratara de hacer algo para hacernos sufrir… pero ¿que vamos hacer? Conozco a inuyasha y… se lo impulsivo y celoso que es-

-no, pero algo tenemos que hacer, porque si inuyasha se acerca a ti para intentar hablar contigo ¡naraku lo mata!-…

Fin del flashback

Asi que kagome fingió sorpresa y pensó para si misma ¨que era hora de poner en marcha su plan¨…

-eres un maldito y lo sabes-

-sabia que dirias algo asi, pero no te preocupes, no te voy a matar por eso, pero si intentas hablarle a inuyasha o a tus amigos…

-¿que Sango y miroku están aquí?-

-jajajaja si están ahí que tontos son, no esta demás decirte que te tienes que comportar como mi esposa y fingir que eres feliz-

Kagome no le respondió y solo miro de reojo a kagura, que solo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a la mesa sentándose junto a ellos... mientras tanto inuyasha y sesshomaru observaban la escena muy confundidos, ya que en realidad no sabian que era lo que realmente sucedia asi que decidieron seguir observando escondidos y rogando por que no los encontraran…

-kagome se ve muy distinta ¿no crees inuyasha?- le preguntaba mikoku a inuyasha, que solo se limitaba a observar con sus manos empuñadas y con la mirada llena de furia y pensaba que tal vez miroku tenia razón, ahora que la veía mas detenidamente se veía diferente, sobretodo la mirada ya no se le veía ese brillo tan especial además de que se le veía el cuerpo mas desarrollado y algo mas delgada pero muy hermosa…

-inuyasha no escuchastes lo que te dije Y apropósito ¿quien es la hermosa mujer que esta al lado de kagome?-

-¡¡¡miroku!!!-

-tranquila sango-

-esa es kagura- en ese momento inuyasha reacciono…

-¿queeee Esa es kagura jah... lo que no entiendo es por que están tan sonrientes? Y por que kagome se caso con ese desgraciado y no me dijo ¡nada!-

-para protegerte a ti y a su familia- le dijo una voz muy aguda desde atrás, asi que al darse vuelta se encontró con una niña de unos 11 años de cabello negro, ojos miel y un vestido de color azul rey…

-por favor quédense como estaban y hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí- en ese momento sesshomaru no podía parar de observarla, había algo en esa niña que le provocaba un sentimiento extraño en el corazón…

-¿quien eres?-

-mi nombre es rin, pero eso no importa ahora, vengo de parte de kagome pero les pido que se queden donde están y hagan como si yo no estuviera aquí, solo escúchenme!!!-

-¿Que quieres decir con que vienes de parte de kagome? Y eso de que lo hizo para protegerme no entiendo ¿que pasa aquí?- preguntaba inuyasha acercándose a la niña, en ese momento ella le negó con la cabeza y el se detuvo recordando lo que ella había dicho antes y regreso a su sitio sin mirarla…

-esta bien... que es lo que tienes para decirnos-

-ok, primero esta fiesta es falsa, es una trampa de narak…

-quee... Eso quiere decir que som…-

-no seas estúpido inuyasha y deja que la pequeña continue-

-gracias señooor

-sesshomaru mi nombre es sesshomaru taisho-

-oh mucho gusto señor sesshomaru, como les decía esta fiesta la preparo naraku para ustedes, todo lo que ven aquí, los invitados, los meseros y las modelos todo es absolutamente falso y si miran hacia el tejado de la mansión y háganlo muy disimuladamente, se pueden dar cuenta de que ahí están unos francotiradores dispuestos a matarlos, aquí donde me encuentro no me pueden ver por eso les pedi que se quedaran en su sitio, además kagome piensa que de esta forma podemos engañar a naraku para poder escapar-

-¿como asi?-

-naraku piensa que ha sorprendido a kagome con la presencia de los francotiradores y de esta forma chantajearla para que no intente escapar para luego atraparlos a ustedes, por es…

-por eso les pido que se lleven a rin-

-kagura-

-sesshomaru-

-¿pero por que?-

-las explicaciones para después ahora lo que deben hacer es llevarse a rin, sería muy estúpido que intenten enfrentarlo asi que llévense a rin deprisa!!!!-

-creo que ella tiene razón-

-no… no me voy sin kagome-

-tranquilo niño no te desesperes kagome y yo nos vamos a escapar pero para eso primero necesitamos que se lleven a rin!!!-

-creo que es muy buena idea, miroku sango ustedes se llevaran a rin-

-esta bien... vámonos pequeña-

-rin indicales por donde deben ir- se dirigieron hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la parte lateral de la casa y daba a la cocina y como ni hakudoshi ni kana se encontraban cerca asi que nadie los vería de ahí saldrían al jardín delantero de la mansión y pasarían desapercibidos al pasar entre la multitud…

-parece que ya lo tenían todo planeado!!! Kagura ¿quien es esa niña?-

-ehmm después te explico, por lo pronto tengo que ayudar a kagome para podramos salir sin que naraku nos vea... esperen aquí- en ese momento ella se alejo rápidamente, para evadir la mirada penetrante de sesshomaru ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para contarle la verdad…

-oye sesshomaru esa niña se me hace algo familiar-

-hummp si lo sé pero eso ahora no importa lo que importa es que logremos salir con vida de este lugar-

En ese momento unas modelos empezaron a desfilar alrededor de la piscina, al final hakudoshi invito a naraku para que se tomaran unas fotos para la ¨prensa¨ dejando a kagome y a kagura solas en la mesa, por lo que aprovecharon para escabullirse y llegar a la puerta de la cocina desde donde llamaron a inuyasha y a sesshomaru que no las habían perdido de vista, lograron llegar hasta donde se encontraban... inuyasha y kagome se miraron pero inuyasha aun sentía mucha ira porque ella se había casado con naraku y necesitaba saber el motivo…

-debemos irnos seguire…-

-kagome debo hablar contigo AHORA!!-

-inu…yasha ahora no después… si naraku se da cuenta no viviremos para contarlo-

-ella tiene razón vámonos!!- asi que kagome agarro a inu de la mano y lo jalo para que la siguiera porque si no insistiría en preguntarle como sucedieron las cosas, asi que siguieron el mismo camino hacia el jardín delantero pero, no podían Salir por la puerta principal ya que reconocerían a kagome y a kagura asi que subieron la paredilla con cuidado de no ser vistos hasta que lograron salir de allí, corrieron y llegaron hasta el carro donde estaban miroku, sango y rin, subieron y se fueron lo más rápido posible de ahí…

-naraku!!! Creo que hay problemas-

-lo siento chicas pero el deber llama-

-que pasa hakudoshi?-

-me informan lo francotiradores que han perdido de vista a los tontos hermanos taisho-

-QUEEEEE!!!! ESO NO PUEDE SER- dirigió su mirada a la mesa pero esta estaba vacia…

-donde están kagura y kagome!!- preguntaba muy alterado naraku a hakudoshi tomandolo por la camisa…

-no lo se hace un momento estaban aquí ahhh suéltame maldito!!!!-

-se te olvida que yo soy la mano que te da de comer… BUSCALAS!!!-

-arrrg lo hare pero no vuelvas a hablarme asi-

-hump estúpido yo le hablo a mis sirvientes como yo quiera ahora ve a buscarlas antes de que escapen!!!-

Hakudoshi no le respondió, solo se alejo para buscar a las dos mujeres y pensó en que no valia la pena seguir al lado de naraku si no lo valoraba y en cualquier momento podría llegar a matarlo al fin y al cabo estaba mas loco que una cabra…

-jah ese tonto que se las arregle como pueda yo me largo- dicho esto se dirigió al estacionamiento, tomo su carro y se fue de ahí con claras intenciones de nunca volver…

-DONDE ESTA HAKUDOSHI!!!!-

-Lo siento señor pero se ha ido hace ya un buen rato en su carro-

-aaahhh maldito tonto desgraciado… lárgate quiero estar solo!!!- el muchacho salio del estudio y en ese momento empezó a tirar todos los adornos y cosas que encontraba al suelo, rompiéndolas al instante estaba como loco y no razonaba asi que se tomo la primera botella de jhonie Walker que encontró de forma descontrolada lo que lo emborracho hasta que se quedo dormido en un sofá…

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Estaban dentro del hammer negro, conducido por miroku, junto al estaba sango y rin que iba dormida, detrás se encontraban muy callados inuyasha, kagome, kagura y sesshomaru, cada uno iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos:

Kagome pensaba en ¿cómo iba a reaccionar inuyasha? al momento que le contara todo lo que el maldito de naraku le había hecho, inuyasha está muy confundido acerca del matrimonio de kagome con naraku, kagura ideaba la mejor forma de decirle a sesshomaru la verdad sobre rin y sesshomaru ideaba la mejor estrategia para que naraku no los encontrara… así que después de un par de llamadas le indico a miroku la dirección del lugar a donde se dirigían, era una casa camuflada, en realidad funcionaba como refugio secreto para testigos del F.B.I además estaba muy bien custodiada por policías vestidos de civiles y cámaras ubicadas estratégicamente, era el lugar perfecto para que ese maniático no los encontraran y atraparlo para que pagara por sus crímenes sin que les hiciera daño a ninguno… después de llegar al lugar sesshomaru les indico las habitaciones para que pudieran descansar, ya hablarían después por ahora lo mejor sería descansar cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia a inuyasha…

-kagome… ¿po…de…mos hablar?-

-me… gustaría descansar un poco- decía algo nerviosa por la intensa mirada de inuyasha, pero cuando este puso cara de decepción kagome cambio de opinión…

-está bien inuyasha… será mejor que aclaremos todo- en ese momento comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado viéndose interrumpida en algunas ocasiones por las maldiciones y los ¨te voy a matar maldito naraku¨ que gritaba inuyasha, pero a pesar de todo kagome se sentía mejor contándole la historia, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima…

-no puedo creerlo kagome… como pudo ese maldito hacer semejante cosa…-

-bueno pero ya estoy fuera de esa mansión… estoy contigo ¿me perdonas?-

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… es que el solo hecho de que ese maldito sea tu esposo me enfurece totalmente!!!-

-ah ¿estás enfadado?-

-jah y ¿qué pensabas? que iba a reírme a carcajadas sabiendo ¿que el maldito era tu esposo… que dormía a tu lado todas las noches, Que se atrevió a tocarte de esa forma tan salvaje?- vociferaba caminando de un lado al otro como león enjaulado…

-pero no fue mi culpa- le decía en el momento que se levantaba para quedar frente a él…

-princesa no es tu culpa… nunca lo ha sido- hablo esta vez más bajito tomando su rostro con las dos manos y juntando su frente con la suya…

-después de todo lo que me paso… aun quieres ¿que continuemos con nuestra relación?...

-de eso que no te quede la menor duda- le susurro muy cerca hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso… muy tierno al principio, como si quisieran confirmar con el beso lo mucho que se amaban y se deseaban pero luego el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, más osado, ella sentía un cumulo de sensaciones que luchaban por salir y manifestarse en su piel… inuyasha la besaba de una forma que nunca lo había hecho y su lengua se abría paso en su boca buscando la de ella y se sorprendió al ver que ella le respondía de igual forma… kagome se impresiono mucho por que no esperaba que después de todo lo que le había pasado ella se sintiera capaz de llegar más lejos, si ella esta excitada y sabia que si continuaban, terminarían haciendo el amor, cosa que la llevo a recordar los abuso que ella había sufrido al lado de naraku así que se separo de él…

-creo… que mejor me voy a dormir… mi cuarto esta… al lado por si quieres… algo…ok- le decía algo agitado por el beso y alguno que otro pensamiento pecaminoso que se le venía a la mente por el vestido muy sexy que ella llevaba…

-ah mmm si creo que es lo mejor… hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana princesa- se acerco y le dio un beso corto en los labios y luego beso su frente…- que sueñes con los angelitos…-

Salió de la habitación y se sentía feliz pero lleno de mucha ira hacia naraku, mientras kagome estaba muy pensativa algo sorprendida por la forma en que había besado a inuyasha… alguna vez escucho en su escuela que cuando las mujeres eran abusadas sufrían de trastornos y sentían miedo hacia el sexo opuesto… pero en ese momento ella no sentía miedo, sintió muchas cosa cuando estuvo cerca de él… pero ninguna se relacionaba con el miedo…

-inu…yasha- repetía y tocaba sus labios al momento que cerraba sus ojos y rememoraba los besos…

-creo que mejor me voy a dormir-

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa se encontraban sesshomaru y kagura…

-creo que es hora de aclarar las cosas, ¿porque nunca degastes que te encontrara?-

-¡crees que fue porque no quise! Tú no sabes que fue lo que paso… hay una razón muy importante- le decía al momento que dirigía su vista hacia rin que estaba dormida en la cama…

-mmmmm lo supuse… ¿quién es ella?-

-ella… ella… es… ella es tu hija- sesshomaru abrió un poco los ojos y luego sonrió…

-así que por eso se me hacia tan familiar… entiendo… supongo que naraku se encargo de usarla como medio de chantaje-

-sí… pero eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que estamos juntos después de tantos años además ella sabe que eres su padre, así que cuando despierte podrás hablar con ella es una niña encantadora-

-si has hecho un buen trabajo, pero naraku pagara por esto-

-no se… tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacernos y…-

-no te preocupes ustedes estarán bajo protección-

-está bien confiare en ti-

Esa noche todos durmieron tranquilos a excepción de kagome que aun le daba vueltas la cabeza preguntándose por las cosas que había sentido así que luego de un rato decidió dejar todo eso para después y logro conciliar el sueño con la idea de que le deparaba un hermoso día…

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo16:

-kagome… kaaaaa gooomee-

-ah sango... Amiga- se levanto de la cama y le dio un caluroso abrazo…

-sango no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y por ti es que estoy libre al fin-

-bueno gracias a mí y a inuyasha que nunca se dio por vencido a pesar de que tu lo terminastes-

-si lo sé pero eso es historia patria…ahora las cosas entre él y yo están bien-

-ah sí… amiga FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOSSSS- le decía de una forma muy efusiva y alegre al momento que le mostraba un pequeño pastel con una vela encendida…

-pide un deseo-

-eh ¿que dia es hoy?-

-ay kagome que despistada eres, hoy es 30 de julio tu cumpleaños numero 18 ¿que acaso lo olvidaste?

-ah… no tenía idea de la fecha digo estaba encerrada… pero eso ahora no importa… gracias amiga- se inclino un poco, pidió un deseo y apago la velita… de repente kagome coloco un cara de tristeza…

-es el primer cumpleaños que paso sin mi mama y fuera de casa- unas traviesas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y entonces sango se le acerco y la abrazo…

-kagome pero deberías estar feliz, estas libre entiendes libre y a salvo de ese loco, tranquila además pronto volveremos a tokio más bien porque mejor no me cuentas ¿como te fue anoche con inuyasha si?-

-bueno… hay algo que me tiene algo confundida-

-¿que cosa?-

-bueno tu sabes todo lo que me hizo naraku y bueno… pensé que tal vez cuando viera a inuyasha lo iba a rechazar o tal vez el se iba a comportar de una forma distinta después de saberlo, tal vez por pensar que aun no estaría lista para una relación y menos a… tu sabes hacer… tu sabes…-

-aja entiendo pero ¿que es lo que te tiene tan confundida?-

-anoche nos besamos… y bueno empecé a sentir muchas cosas como…si quisiera que pasara de un beso y él me besaba tan apasionadamente sango… nunca me había besado así-

-kagome eso significa que ustedes dos están unidos por el amor verdadero-

-¿tú crees?-

-lo que creo amiga es que no vas a necesitar terapia, creo que inuyasha es el psicólogo que necesitas así que amiga disfrútalo y solo déjate llevar…-

-sango!!! ¿Qué cosas dices?… definitivamente tener a miroku como novio te está afectando mucho, como ese refrán de¨ al que anda con la miel… algo se le pega…¨-

-¿que?… yo pervertida… no no solo mejor no me hagas caso-

-por que te pones tan nerviosa aaa no me digas que tu y aaaaaaaaa-

-bueno si ya... contenta... ahora dime como fue todo cuéntame el plan todo- kagome le comenzó a contar como ella y kagura habían planeado salir de allí, al parecer a hakudoshi siempre se le olvidaba cerrar la puerta del estudio en donde él y naraku planeaban sus fechorías facilitándole a kagura escuchar sus oscuros planes… se quedaron hablando un buen rato hade ropa hasta que cada una se dedico a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa afortunadamente sango llevaba suficiente ropa para ella y para kagura asi que se coloco un jean y una blusa de tiritas blanca, unos tenis del mismo color, se recogió el cabello con una cola de caballo y salió de la habitación para buscar a inuyasha pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte hasta que kagura le dijo que él y sesshomaru habían salido muy temprano…

-y ¿sabes a donde fueron?-

-te haces o eres tonta kagome-

-aa no me ofendas kagura!!!! -

-tranquilízate no es para tanto, ellos de seguro fueron en busca de naraku-

-hum me sorprende tu actitud siempre tan despreocupada uyyyyyyyyy- y se alejo rápidamente en busca de sango, la verdad era que aunque ella la había ayudado no entendía como ella podía comportarse de esa forma…

-kagome-

- a miroku-

-amiga feliz cumpleaños-

-si gracias miroku em miroku de casualidad sabes a ¿donde fue inuyasha?-

-no me dijo, solo salió muy temprano con sesshomaru-

-a esta bien y ¿sango?-

-esta esperándote abajo para que desayunen-

-ok vamos-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-sesshomaru ¿hasta cuando vamos a estar esperando?- preguntaba inuyasha un poco impaciente por que aun no se bajaban del carro y entraban a la mansión de naraku a atraparlo…

-definitivamente la paciencia no es una de tus grandes virtudes inuyasha- le contesto muy calmado y de brazos cruzados sesshomaru, tenía mucha razón, la verdad es que inuyasha no era nada paciente asi que volteo su cara hacia el lado contrario haciendo una mueca y blanqueando los ojos en señal de desaprobación a lo que su hermano le respondió:

-además eres testarudo y soberbio- inuyasha lo volteo a mirar pero no le respondió y asi se quedaron un rato hasta que recibieron la señal por radio de los agentes de las fuerzas especiales que ya habían entrado a la mansión y se encontraban en el jardín…

-bien creo que es nuestro turno y espero que no hagas ninguna tontería inuyasha-

- si, si vamos por ese maldito!!!-

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

Adentro de la mansión era un verdadero tiradero, parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí, los floreros que adornaban la entrada principal estaban hechos añicos, los adornos de la mesa de los muebles y los que estaban cerca de la escalera estaban regados por todo el piso, subieron las escaleras encontrándose con un panorama muy parecido al del primer piso, adornos regados y partidos por todas partes asi que se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar dentro de las habitaciones, inuyasha tomo el ala de la derecha y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde encontró todo en las mismas condiciones libros y adornos en el suelo y unas botellas de whisky vacias…

-aquí estuvo ese maldito- murmuraba resignado al darse cuenta que no lo iban a encontrar en ninguna parte porque no estaba en ese lugar…

-parece que el maldito escapo!!!- escucho la voz de su hermano a su espalda…

-hump tú crees- respondió irónico…- yo me largo ese maldito de seguro debe estar buscando la forma de encontrar a kagome y eso no se lo voy a permitir nos vemos hermanito – salió de la habitación dejando a sesshomaru en el estudio quien comenzó a mirar y a buscar entre los papeles que estaban ahí regados para ver si había alguna pista de su paradero, tomo una carpeta azul que estaba en algún lugar del piso del estudio y salió de ahi…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-muy rico el desayuno!!! Gracias sango-

- de nada amiga esto es en tu honor hoy hay que celebrar por partida doble, tu cumpleaños y tu libertad-

- si solo que estoy algo preocupada por inuyasha- murmuro un poco bajo pero de repente un aliento cálido en su oreja la sorprendió…

-no tienes que preocuparte- pego un respingo y lo volteo con el entrecejo fruncido dispuesta a decirle que no le gustaba que hiciera eso pero un dedo en sus labios la hizo desistir de la idea…

-ssshhhhh no digas nada… yo… quería decirte feliz cumpleaños mi princesa-

-gracias inu – respondió algo acalorada y sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados hasta que un leve carraspeo la hizo despertar de su ensueño…

-bueno creo que nosotros salimos sobrando asi que sanguito vamos a dar un paseo que te parece- le dijo miroku al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la sacaba casi arrastras del comedor dejando a kagome y a inuyasha solos…

-inu me tenias preocupada!!!-

-lo siento pero teníamos que atrapar al maldito ese-

-y… lo atraparon…-

-ahh no… escapo… es decir ya no estaba en la mansión cuando llegamos-

-lo supuse el no es tan tonto-

-pero ya no hablemos de eso quieres, mejor mira el regalo que te traje- del bolsillo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con un lazo blanco…

-te la iba a dar cuando volvieras a Tokio así que la tenía guardada desde entonces, era de mi madre- kagome abrió la caja, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con unas piedras de color blanca, incrustadas de tal forma que asemejaba a una flor…

-kagome higurashi- tomo la mano de ella y se arrodillo en el suelo…

-te quieres casar conmigo… cuando toda esta pesadilla termine?- kagome quedo atónita con la propuesta ella solo abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero no sabía que responder ni que decir, su corazón latía con tanta prisa que sentía los latidos en sus oídos…

-yo… yo… no se qué decir… no me lo esperaba-

-te propongo algo esto lo llevaras como una promesa de matrimonio ok no me respondas enseguida, quiero que…

-shhhhhhhhh yo si me quiero casar contigo inuyasha es solo que no me esperaba que me lo propusieras hoy…-

-enserio entonces eso significa que-

- que siiii!!!- se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo – si quiero pero no aun… digo tenemos que resolver muchas cosas y y-

-lo sé tranquila ahora lo que importa es que estas comprometida conmigo y dentro de no se en fin seras la señora taisho mi princesa- se acercaron y se besaron de la forma más tierna luego se separaron y inuyasha le quito el anillo que naraku le había colocado y puso el anillo…

-te amo princesa y lo sabes-

-Yo también te amo y me moriría si algo malo te pasa-

-no pienses en cosa malas sí que hoy no es un día para estar tristes ok-

-ok!!!!-

-buenos días kagura- decía rin rascándose los ojos…

-buenos días rin y no llames kagura que ya no estamos en la mansión de naraku-

-esta bien-

-se puede?- pregunto una voz grave

- ah sesshomaru ya volvistes-

-si necesito hablar contigo!-

-… ah… claro que si pasa!! yo vuelvo enseguida… ire a traer el desayuno de rin ok- y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a sesshomaru y a rin solos en la habitación, en ese momento se empezó a sentir algo extraño, nervioso, ansioso y eso lo hacía sentirse inseguro de si mismo ya que el nunca se sentía abrumado en ninguna situación por mas extrema que fuera…

-hola!!- le dijo enérgica rin

-hola… como… dormiste?-

-muy bien señooor lo siento pero, no sé cómo llamarlo digo yo se que usted se mi padre… y am-

-tranquila… solo llamame sesshomaru por ahora si??-

-si- respondió sonriendo y se quedaron durante un rato hablando bueno más bien rin hablándole de todo lo que le gustaba, quería que él la conociera, a el se le paso el nerviosismo, definitivamente ella era especial no solo por el hecho de que fuera su hija si no porque tenía una energía muy especial e irradiaba felicidad…

-sanguito por que no nos damos un paseo por los alrededores digo todos están ocupados y no notaran nuestra ausencia que dices eh-

-si vamos necesito aire- se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la casa a caminar por los alrededores ya que era un sector bastante tranquilo y algo solitario, se sentían tan calmados y relajados de estar en contacto con la naturaleza que no se dieron cuenta que dos personas se les acercaron por la espalda y los golpearon a ambos en la nuca, cayendo al suelo inconsientes…

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:

Los cuerpos inconcientes fueron levantados del suelo por una par de extraños hombres y los metiron en una van negra…

-¡¡¡sango!!!-

-sango!!! Miroku ay ¿donde estarán?-

-¿pasa algo?- escucho a inuaysha al final del pasillo que se le acercaba con algo en las manos…

- no encuentro a sango y a miroku por ninguna parte y ¿eso que es?- pregunta señalando a la carpeta azul que tiene en sus manos…

-bueno... esto lo saco sesshomaru de la mansion, al parecer es algo asi como su lista de propiedades-

-ah ya veo, bueno entonces seguiree buscando a ese pa…- no pudo continar por que el celular de inuyasha comenzó a sonar…

-¿diga?-

-_si quieres ver a tus amigos con vida será mejor que hagas lo que te diga-_

-¿que? ¿De qué habla quien es usted?-

_- jajajaja tranquilo, es my fácil, quiero que kagome y tu vengan al depósito de chatarra que esta a las afueras de la ciudad… ¡¡¡solos!!!!-_

-maldito… ni creas que… hola!!!! Hola!!!!-

-¿que sucede? Inu!!!! inu!!!- pero el no le contesto se dio vuelta y se dirigió al estudio… - no te vayas dime que pasa-

Inuyasha fue en busca de sesshomaru y le conto lo sucedido, no quería que kagome se enterara porque la conocía y sabia de lo que era capaz, pero era muy tarde porque kagome ya había escuchado que era lo que sucedia…

-es mi culpa, lo sé es mi culpa, pero… no voy a permitir que ellos pasen por lo que yo pase… no es justo no!!!!- asi que decidida y sin decirle nada a nadie salió de la casa para que no la detuvieran… empezó a caminar por los alrededores para buscar un taxi que la acercara al lugar donde se había llevado naraku a sus amigos…

-sabia que te iba a encontrar por aquí cerca- le dio una voz muy conocida a su espalda asi que se dio vuelta para encontrarse con…

-kikio-

-sorprendida-

-¿que haces aquí?-

-menos charla y mas acción, sube al auto que naraku nos espera- le dijo al momento que la tomaba por el brazo con la intención de jalarla y meterla al carro…

-¿que?¿ De que hablas, como conoces a naraku? y suéltame-

-ay niña tonta… está bien te lo diré, pensaste que hakudoshi te trajo aquí por tu ¨belleza¨ porque era lo que él buscaba… nooooo... El te escogió porque yo se lo pedí, obviamente el muy estúpido pensó que me podía engañar con eso de la agencia de talentos y la fama y eso así que cuando lo descubrí le propuse que mejor se llevara a otra persona… y quien mejor que mi piedra en el zapato… ¡tu!

-no puede ser- se quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que kikio le confesó y pensó que ahora todas las piezas encajaban en el rompecabezas…

-eres una… ¡maldita desgraciada!-

-ay ya… ahórrate los insultos y sube al auto, que naraku te está esperando- a kagome no le quedo mas remedio, asi que se subió al auto seguida por kikio y se alejaron del lugar toda velocidad…

-inuyasha... Tenemos un problema-

-¿que sucede ahora?-

-kagome salió de la casa-

-¿que? No puede ser… y a donde iria-

- yo… creo que fue al deposito-

-queeeeeee... No puede ser … vamos rápido… por eso no dije nada frente a ella- se levanto de la silla pero sesshomaru lo detuvo…- primero lo primero inuyasha hay que crear un plan de contingencia- inuyasha medito lo que su hermano le dijo definitivamente era una verdadera locura que él fuera solo a ese lugar… llamaron refuerzos, consigueron armas y chalecos antibalas… cuando ya estuvieron listos los dos subieron al hammer negro de sesshomaru seguido por 2 camionetas repletas de agentes del F.B.I…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-hola kagome- ahí estaba naraku, sentado en una silla con un interruptor amarrado a un cable… tenia cara de trasnocho y la misma ropa del dia anterior…

-aquí estoy… eso era lo que querías no... Ahora deja ir a sango y a miroku-

-jajajajaja ay kagome ¿crees que va a ser así de facil? – le dijo de una forma burlona causando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de kagome – tengo un mal presentimiento- murmuro para sí misma pero, ya no podía dar vuelta atrás… estaba en ese lugar, solo le quedaba rogarle al cielo por qué no ocurriera una desgracia…

-sabia que vendrías sola… eres algo predecible sabes-

-aquí estoy... Dime ¿que es lo que quieres?-

-algo sencillo… que te quedes conmigo, que le digas al tonto de inuyasha que no lo quieres… y tal vez matar a los hermanitos taisho-

-desgraciado no te atrevas o-

-¿O qué? ¿Que vas hacer kagome?… nada porque si intentas hacer algo en mi contra… tu amiguitos pagaran- en ese momento presiono el boton rojo del interruptor y una cadena muy gruesa con un gancho empezó a moverse hacia el espacio que quedaba entre ella y narakuen , y de el colgaban amarrados y amordazados miroku y sango, que al parecer estaban inconscientes…

-maldito!!! ¿Que les hiciste?-

-nada… aun-

En la mente de kagome se debatía la posibilidad de aceptar la oferta de naraku para que dejara ir a sus amigos, ya que si se equivocaba ellos corrian el riesgo de ser aplastados por las aplanadoras de chatarra, noooo no podía dejar que eso pasara… justo cuando había tomado su decisión aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón tener que alejarse de inuyasha se escucharon unas voces…

-F.B.I!!!! los tenemos rodeados-

-no puede ser!!! Están aquí… demasiado rápido… abran fuego- ordeno naraku mientras se levantaba de la silla y tomaba a kagome por el brazo…- tu!!! Vienes conmigo- era mucho más fuerte que ella y por más fuerza que hiciera no lograba safarse de su feroz agarre…

-sueltame!!! Suéltame!!! Maldito voy a gritar… inuyasha! Ayudame…- naraku la acerco a su cuerpo rápidamente y le tapo la boca con su mano – cállate!!!- y le apunto con un arma en la cabeza – si no quieres morirrr!!!- kagome miro con horror el arma y asintió mientras era llevada al segundo piso del lugar seguida por kikio…

-escuche la voz de kagome… voy a entrar-

-no… no lo hagas- pero ya era muy tarde, inuyasha se había levantado de donde estaban y se dirigió a la parte trasera del lugar, donde no habían hombres de naraku armados, partió el vidrio de una ventana y entro al depósito donde lo primero que vio fueron pilas de metales oxidados que le servirían para esconderse…

-que haremos naraku!!! Son demasiados…-

-lo se pero si los amenazo con la muerte de estos ton…

-no seas imbécil!!! – lo interrumpió kikio…-Que no ves que el interruptor quedo abajo, además parece que pronto entraran y nos encontraran, y… y… yo… no quiero ir presa tan joven… ves lo que pasa por estar tan borracho-

-no me sermonees estúpida ahhhh que hare que haer- se preguntaba muy desesperado y estresado, parecia que estaba perdiendo los estribos…

-jajajaja sabes diré que tú me obligaste… y de seguro me creeran, porque yo no tengo antecedentes…-

-asi que piensas traicionarme… no te lo voy a permitir- en ese momento camino hacia kikio tomandola por el cuello asi que kagome aprovecho y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban amarrados sango y miroku –sango!!! Miroku!!!- pero ellos aún permanecían inconscientes así que tomo el interruptor y los bajo hasta el suelo y trato de liberarlos de las cadenas pero eran demasiado gruesas, en ese momento los agentes del f.b.i empezaron a entrar al lugar comandados por sesshomaru…

-kagome!!! Estas bien?-

-si gracias a Dios y inuyasha donde esta-

-me buscabas-

-inuyasha!!!- se levanto y lo abrazo –tranquila todo estará bien…

-sí, ah naraku está arriba con… kikio-

-que!! No puede ser, pero ella que hace aquí?-

-es su cómplice pero aun así creo que la va a matar por favor ve ayudala-

-pero kagome-

-no hay tiempo que perder inuyasha, vamos a atrapar a ese maldito- le dijo sesshomaru subieron las escaleras rápidamente, al llegar encontraron a naraku ahorcando a kikio…

-F.B.I!!! estas arrestado!!!- naraku solto a kikio rápidamente quien cayo al suelo, comenzó a toser y con voz ronca empezó a excusarse…

-el… me obligo… yo… no … yo no hice nada inuyasha… te lo juro-

-jajajaja valla kikio que buena actriz eres…pero primero muerto y enterrado antes que pudrirme en una cárcel-

-me las vas a pagar desgraciado, por tu culpa kagura y yo estuvimos separados todo este tiempo… y hasta ahora me entero que tenía una hija-

-jajaja que tierno sesshomaru, pero eso te paso por interferir en mis planes- inuyasha apretaba los dientes y lo miraba con odio- maldito naraku!!! Te matare con mis propias manos si es preciso- naraku giro su rostro hacia el y lo miro sonrio un poco y le dijo:- ah inuyasha… con kagome fue algo… distinto, ella fue una coincidencia gracias aquí a mi querida kikio que fue la que convenció a hakudoshi de llevársela a ella…-

-eso no es cierto yo nunca hice eso- empezaron a salirle lagrimas de cocodrilos de sus frios ojos, en verdad lucia patética haciendo esa actuación barata y sin sentimiento..

-callate kikio… ya lo se todo!!- respondió exasperado inuyasha

-basta!!!- grito sesshomaru – naraku, por los delitos de trata y tráfico de personas y armas, homicidio agravado y enrriquecimiento ilícito estas arrestado!!!- camino hacia naraku apuntando su arma con una mano y con la otra sostenía las esposas pero, en ese momento naraku comenzó a carcajearse tomo su arma, se la puso en la sien… y susurro-adios hermanitos taisho- se dispuso a jalar el gatillo… un disparo se escucho en todo el lugar…

Continuara...

Solo dire, el final esta cerca...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:

Kikio tapo su boca con una mano, ahogando un grito de horror por la sangre…

-malditooooo... Nooo... Noo...- gritaba naraku con el antebrazo ensangrentado… sesshomaru alcanzo a dispararle antes de que el jalara el gatillo y se suicidara, se acerco a el que se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, le coloco las esposas…

-¿pensastes que la muerte era la única salida?-

-¡desgraciado! nooo... Ahhh me duele- se quejaba el muy cobarde, cosa que empezó a exsasperar a inuyasha…

-¿ya puedo golpearlo?- preguntaba impaciente inuyasha…

-y tu ¿para que quieres golpearlo?, en la cárcel pagara todas sus culpas- respondió sesshomaru frio y consciso como siempre…

-por eso mismo quiero darle su merecido, en la cárcel no lo van golpear ni le harán lo mismo que el muy desgraciado le ¡hacía a kagome!-

-mmmmm creo que hacerlo sufrir un poco no le vendría mal- lo solto y lo empujo hacia donde inuyasha, que ni corto ni perezoso le propino golpes a puño cerrado en el rostro dejando con un aspecto bastante deplorable, mientras sesshomaru se encargaba de esposar a kikio que seguía con la mirada perdida…

- tranquilo inuyasha, debemos llevarlo con vida-

- esta bien... Creo que ya me siento mejor, ahora si, llevemos estas sabandijas a donde pertenecen- bajaron las escaleras y salieron de las bodegas llevando a naraku y a kikio esposados, para luego dejarlos con la policía local que se encargaría de encerrarlos…

- inuyasha, yo me tengo que ir con el resto para terminar con los tramites y encarcelar a este maldito- sin más ni mas sesshomaru se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta de inuyasha…

- ese sesshomaru- murmuro y luego se giro y busco con la mirada a kagome que estaba en la ambulancia donde atendían a sango y a miroku que ya se habían despertado…

-¡kagome!- se acerco y la abrazo- ¿estas bien?-

-Si.. Si y ¿que paso? escuche un disparo y me asuste mucho- decía kagome a punto de llorar…

-tranquila, todo está bien y naraku muy pronto lo encerraran por sus crímenes, pero eso no importa lo que quiero saber es ¿como están sango y miroku?-

-tranquilo, ellos están bien, solo algo mareados por el golpe en la cabeza- respondió ella al tiempo que sonreía un poco al ver a miroku muy mareado y al mismo tiempo tratando de aprovecharse de sango… inuyasha lo vio e hizo un gesto de desaprobación y murmuro – ese pervertido nunca cambiara- luego recordó que aun era el cumpleaños de kagome, y se había arruinado su plan por culpa de lo que había sucedido…

-kagome aun es tu cumpleaños, ¿que quieres hacer?- en ese momento kagome lo miro algo sorprendida y pensando que en realidad a ella se le había olvidado y en ese momento sintió el anillo que inu la había dado y la promesa de casarse…

-no te preocupes, la verdad es que me hiciste muy feliz cuando me distes el anillo y creo que lo mejor sería que hablaramos esta noche sobre eso- el se sorprendió un poco y un dejo de inseguridad lo ataco en ese momento…

¿-no… no te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Es eso?-

-no tontito... es solo que hay cosas que quiero aclarar- le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa – vamos a ver qué tal siguen estos dos ¿si? y por mi cumple no te preocupes, creo que ya has hecho suficiente- inuyasha solo asintió un poco aliviado por ver lo feliz que se veía, además de que le agradecia infinitamente todo lo que había hecho por ella en todo este tiempo, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el asunto que quería aclarar, ¿De que se tratara? se pregunto.

Luego de que los paramédicos terminaran de revisar a miroku y a sango se fueron de ese lugar, en donde habían vivido momentos tan tensionantes, kagome se dirigió a su habitacion a pensar un poco en las decisiones que tomaría de ahí en adelante, sobre todo en lo que tenía que ver con su futuro, salió de ahí y busco a inuyasha para aclara ciertas cosas…

-¿vas a decirme de que se trata todo esto kagome?-

-inu… reflexione sobre la propuesta que me hicistes y bueno no es que no me quiera casar contigo… al contrario… yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, lo único que te pido es tiempo… tu me pediste que esperaríamos a que todo esto termine… pero… aun necesito más tiempo, digo solo tenemos 18 años y creo que no nos haría nada malo esperar algo mas-

Inuyasha la miro algo dudoso y empezó a hacer gestos que kagome conocía bien y antes de que el pronunciara palabra alguna ella se aventuro a hablar…

-antes quiero estudiar una carrea, además tu también debes hacer lo mismo y luego nos podremos casar ¿Que dices te gusta la idea??-

-am… me tomaste por sorpresa kagome, la verdad es que no pensé que no querías un matrimonio dentro de unos meses o un año a lo mucho, era por no sé qué tal vez por otra cosa que ahora no importa… me impresionas kagome después de todo creo que lo que te sucedió te hizo madurar un poco y creo que te vas a recuperar muy rápido de esto…- ella lo miro agradecida por que el la comprendiera y sobre todo por que estuviera tan optimista frente a la posición de ella en todo esto…

-entonces eso quiere decir-

-eso quiere decir que acepto tu condición, y que me siento orgulloso que hayas tomado esa decisión… y…- se acerco a ella, le rozo la mejilla con el pulgar…- y que te amo como nunca a nadie he amado en esta vida- kagome enrrollo sun brazos en su cuello mientras él se acerco a sus labios y sello el pacto con un beso lleno de amor, de pasión y llenándolos de sensaciones que solo entre ellos dos podían sentir, kagome solo se dejaba llevar de las ardorosas caricias que le brindaba inuyasha con esos labios tan expertos, sentía que un calor la invadia completamente mientra inuyasha enrredaba su lengua con la suya, haciedole círculos que provocaban pequeños gemidos que se ahogan en su garganta, se separaron por que sentían que el aire les faltaba, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero eso no importaba ellos querían mas, se necesitaban mutuamente asi que se volvieron a besar una y otra vez separándose cada vez que su cuerpo pedía el oxigeno…

Continuara...

Penultimo capi...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: regreso…

Se miraron complices durante unos segundos, mientras el calor, el hormigeo y las otras miles de sensaciones que sentían cuando estaban cerca aun permanecían en sus cuerpos, no necesitaban las palabras para decirse lo que sentían, solo con las miradas se expresaban el amor que sentían y también ese destello de deseo hacia presencia en sus miradas, pero era demasiado pronto para dejarse llevar por esa pasión desbordada que había dentro de el, pensaba inuyasha, por lo que decidió romper ese contacto tan sensual que los llevaría profundizar mas su relación dándole un tierno beso en la frente y abrazando en forma protectora…

-creo que lo mejor seria descansar kagome, además regreseramos a tokio en dos días…- kagome se sorprendió un poco, pensó que se quedarían en ese lugar por mas tiempo…

-pero ¿por que? Pensé que nos quedaríamos por mas tiempo-

-sesshomaru se encargara de todo lo legal y no será necesario que te quedes, asi que en un mes podras dejar de ser la señora de matsuki y olvidarte de todo esto- kagome sonrio y se incorporo para mirar a inuyasha…

-es la mejor noticia que he recibido... Voy a ver a mi madre muy pronto ¡¡¡siiiiii!!! Que feliz estoy y todo te lo debo a ti... hermoso- le dijo esto acercándose a el y rodeándolo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

-y a mí me encanta ver a mi princesita feliz, pero ya es hora de que vayamos a dormir ok- se separaron, inuyasha se levanto ayudando a kagome a levantarse también, ofrciendole la mano que esta acepto gustosa, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero kagome aun sentía las sensaciones que sintió hace un momento mientras inuyasha la besaba, así que tardo en conciliar el sueño…

Pasaron los tres días muy lentamente para kagome, que no veía la hora de regresar a Tokio al lado de su madre, ese dia sintió que los minutos eran eternos y la espera en el aeropuerto fue muy larga, si no hubiera sido por inuyasha que la reconfortaba en todo momento, y porque miroku como siempre, con la escusa de su ¨mano maldita¨ hacia enfadar a sango, terminando como siempre con un chichon en la cabeza cosa que divirtió por momentos a kagome…

-¿estas lista?- pregunto inuyasha ofreciéndole su mano para que salieran del avión…

-¡si!- le dio la mano y ambos salieron del avión a kagome parecía como si su corazón se le fuera a salir de la boca, todo había pasado tan rápido y ahora estaba ahí para ver a su madre después de estos meses de horror y sufrimiento…

-tranquilizate… todo va estar bien- tomaron sus maletas y al subir las escaleras pudo divisar a su madre, su abuelo y su hermano…

-inu ahí están… ay no se qué hacer- en ese momento su madre la miro y abrió sus brazos para recibirla, invitación que acepto casi lanzándole y abrazandola, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y pedirle perdón una vez más por la mentira que invento y que en tantos problemas la metió…

Pasaron dos meses en los cuales kagome empezó a recuperarse de todo lo que le había pasado, había elegido una carrera para estudiar estudiaría psicologia pero empezaría el año próximo porque por ahora lo único que quería era estar al lado de su familia y de inu, disfrutando de todo el tiempo perdido…

-inuyasa la fiesta de cumpleaños de sango es en dos semanas y aun no hemos encontrado los disfraces perfectos!!!!-

-tranquila tengo una idea y sé que te va a encantar-

-siii dime de qué se trata por favor!!!-

-todo a su tiempo kagome todo a su tiempo, no te había dicho pero miroku invito a sesshomaru y a su nueva familia a la fiesta jijiji me muero por ver a mi hermano disfrazado-

-eh y acepto venir!! Eso es muy raro en el-

- no lo hace por gusto, apenas rin supo de que se trataba lo convenció de asistir a la fiesta, a el no le gustan mucho las ¨reuniones sociales¨ así que esta fiesta va a estar para alquilar balcón- kagome respondió con una risita imaginándose a rin tratando de convencer a su padre y este aceptando sin chistar, definitivamente esa niña era única…

Noche de la fiesta:

Inuyasha fue a recoger a kagome a su casa imaginando como seria el disfraz de kagome, llego a la cas siendo recibido por la mama de kagome quien le aviso en seguida a kagome que inuyasha estaba ahí…

-¡en un minuto bajo!- dijo mientras daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje…

-lista!!! Ok – salió de su habitacion y empezó a bajar los escalones, en la estancia se encontraba su madre y un inuyasha vestido con un smoking rojo, camisa blana, corbatín rojo, su cabello lo tenía totalmente peinado hacia atrás, tenia una pequeña barba postiza estilo chivera que lo hacia lucir bastante sexy, en su cabeza tenía dos cachitos rojos, es su mano llebava el tridente del mismo color y una cola salía de l parte de atrás de sus pantalones y como complemento esos ojos dorados hermosos – wauu- fue lo único que kagome pudo decir, pero inuyasha estaba embobado con el disfraz que llevaba kagome, definitivamente hermosa pensó, ella llebava un short que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, blanco de cuero, un top del mismo color un poco escotado y dejando a la vista gran parte de su abdomen y ombligo, una chaqueta blanca larga hasta los talones, unas botas de cuero del mismo color que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, unas alas y en la cabeza llevaba una bincha con un alambre que al final tenía una aureola dorada y daba la impresión de que estaba en el aire…

-que bien te queda el rojo inuyasha- le dijo extasiada por la visión que tenía enfrente –¨si así es el diablo que me lleve¨- pensó kagome…

-estas preciosa princesa-

- es mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero llegar tarde- lo jalo aun embobado y el solo la siguió como un zombie…

Al llegar al lugar de la fiesta quearon maravillados con la decoración, toda acorde con la noche de halloween ya que sango cumplia el 31 de octubre y por eso tuvo que reprender a miroku por las bromas que le hacia con referencia a ese dia, la entrada de la casa estaba decorada con muchas calabazas, murciélagos, fantasmas, esqueletos y el umbral de la puerta una araña que al pasar las personas debajo empezaba a moverse y salía de ella un sonido de carcajadas de una bruja, la puerta la abrió un apuesto chico vestido como el zorro, sombrero negro, antifaz del cual resaltaban sus hermosos ojos azules, un bigote falso, camisa y pantalón negros, botas del mismo color y una espada alcinto …

-el angel y el demonio, wau pero para eso no tenían que usar disfraz-

-miiiiroookuuu… si no quieres terminar…

-tranquilo inu- lo interrumpió kagome – que bien te vez miroku creo que ese traje del zorro también va con tu personalidad-

-tu también kagome- le dijo inuyasha algo esasperado por la broma, lo que kagome solo le sonrio y cambio el tema para evitar que inuyasha se malhumorara…

-y sango ¿donde esta?-

-aun no baja, pero ya quiero verla, no me dijo de que se iba a disfrazar... Eso me tiene algo desesperado pero sigan no se queden ahí parados- y haciendo un ademan con la mano los invito a entrar, la casa estaba totalmente decorada con calabazas, esqueletos, torsos y piernas, lapidas, fantasmas y murciélagos…

-valla creo que miroku boto la casa por la ventana ¿no crees inuyasha?- le pregunto kagome a inuyasha que no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a todos los que se atrevían a mirar a kagome lascivamente…

-inuuu ¿que te pasa??-

-no es nada princesa no es nada, por que mejor no buscamos a sango si-

-esta bien- empezaron a buscar entre todos los presentes a sango, inuyasha abrazo a kagome posesivamente por la cintura para que ninguno la mirara, luego un muchacho de unos 14 años los saludo animadamente pero inuyasha y sus celos no lo dejaban hablar hasta que les dijo que era kohaku el hermano de sango quien vestia un disfraz de acertijo, les aviso que sango bajaría en un momento asi que ellos se dirigieron a donde miroku para esperar juntos a que sango bajara.

Luego de un rato de estar esperando y de un miroku muy desesperado, los murmullos de los invitados llamo la atención del los chicos, en especial de miroku quedando asombrado cuando vio a sango al pie de la escalera, con un hermoso traje de odalisca de color morado con piedras y monedas doradas, con adornos en la cabeza y en las muñecas y luciendo su cabello suelto…

-sanguito… estas hermosa- le decía miroku al tiempo que se acercaba y le tomaba la mano para darle un sensual beso en esta sin quitarle la mirada y hacerla sonrojar…

-mi…mi..miroku… gracias- respondió nerviosa y turbada

-amiga estas lindísima ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!!-

-kagome, inuyasha, el angel y el demonio que bien se ven-

-feliz cumple sango y qué bueno que saliste, miroku me tenia aburrido con su desespero-

-oyeee que te pasa, solo me moria por estar al al lado de mi linda sango y ahora con su permiso esa cancion la quiero bailar con mi hermosa dama- tomo a sango por el brazo y la llevo a la pista asi que inuyasha no se quedo atrás tampoco, atrajo a kagome hacia la pista y se pusieron a bailar…

* * *

Nuestras parejas favoritas bailaban muy animadamente al ritmo de la música electrónica, miroku aprovechando que tenía el latigo del zorro intentaba pasarse de listo con sango y con otras chicas que le lanzaban unas miradas, pero sango lo pillo en ese momento jalándolo por las orejas para que dejara de molestar…

-ay ay ay sanguito yo no estaba haciendo nada… eran ellas te lo juro por mis ¡hijos!-

-tu no tienes hijos ¡miroku!- le regaño sango furiosa por el descaro de ese hombre, definitivamente ese traje del zorro hacia que su verdadera personalidad saliera a flote pensó…

-lo se sanguito, lo digo en el nombre de los hijos que tendremos, Pero ahora eso no importa, sigamos bailando, además porque te pones celosa si esas chicas no son nada comparadas con mi sexy odalisca-

Inu y kagome miraban divertidos la escena, la pelinegra sonreía de ver a esos dos discutiendo y perdonándose a la vez, inuyasha la contemplaba, pensaba que se veía muy hermosa vestida de ángel y que en todo este tiempo había cambiado mucho, era mucho más madura, más deseable, mas mujer, eso lo turbo ya que sentía muchas ganas de tener a kagome pero no sabía si ella aun estaba lista para hacerlo, después de todo lo que le paso con el desgraciado de naraku, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a miroku alejarse de la pista para ir a abrir la puerta ¿Quién será? Se pregunto oh sorpresa cuando vio la alta figura que llevaba un impecable smoking negro, capa, bastón, colmillos postizos y sombrero pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos dorados…

-¿sesshomaru Vestido como un vampiro?- y que vampiro, parecía de ensueño, que hombre murmuraban algunas, mientras lo veian saludando a miroku y a sango detrás de el venia kagura quien vestia un elegante disfraz de geisha compuesto por un kimono blanco con apliques rosas, el cabello recojido en un moño agarrado de unos palillos, su rontro muy blanco constrastaba con sus ojos rojizos y su boca tan roja como la sangre en su mano llevaba un abanico, y en la otra llevaba la mano de su hija que estaba usando un vestido negro con mangas largas y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando a la vista unas graciosas medias blancas a rayas rojas y zapatos de charol negros con hebilla cuadrada al igual que la del sombrero de punta y una escoba en su otra mano (no vallan a pensar mal xd)…

-hermano, pero que sorpresa ¿tu socializando?- dirigió la mirada hacia rin, se le acerco a saludarla y le susurro – de verdad eres una bruja- ella solo soltó una risita ante el comentario de su tío…

-bueno chicos, por favor vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos, pasen por aquí- los recién llegados que habían captado todas las miradas especialmente cierto ojidorado vestido de vampiro, sango presento a kohaku y a rin para que no se aburrieran, se cayeron bien al instante pero al que no le gusto esa cercanía fue al seshomaru…

-tranquilo hermano… rin aun está muy niña para casarse jijiji-

-callate tonto, ya te vere a ti haciendo lo mismo cuando tengas una hija- ese comentario le quito a inuyasha la sonrisa de los labios, por lo que kagome lo jalo con el pretexto de que bailaran la tonada que empezaba a sonar, era una canción lenta por lo que kagome lo acerco rápidamente enrrollando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que inuyasha hacia lo mismo en su cintura…

you should have seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
there was somethin' missin'

you should have known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
but you didn't listen

empezaron a moverse al compass de la musica, ninguno de los dos habia quitado la vista del otro…

you played dead, but you never bled  
instead you laid still in the grass all coiled up and hissin'  
and though i know all about those men  
still i don't remember

todas las parejas empezaban a llenar la pista entre ellos sango, miroku, sesshomaru y kagura a inuyasha no le importo si los demas bailaban o no, si de verdad el y kagome seguian la musica o no, el solo quería guardar este momento para siempre, donde se miraban de tal froma que no importaban las palabras, esas miradas estaban llenas de, amor y deseo…

cause it was us, baby, way before then, and we're still together.  
and i meant, every word i said  
when i said that i loved you i meant that i loved you forever.  
and i'm gonna keep on lovin' you

con esas miradas con las que se prometian amor eterno en silencio, nada mas importaba si no solo ellos dos, comenzaron a besarse muy lenta y pausadmente, como si se quisieran reconocer el uno al otro, como si ese beso fuera el primero…

cause it's the only thing i wanna do  
i don't wanna sleep, i just wanna keep on lovin' you.  
baby, i'm gonna keep on lovin' you  
cause it's the only thing i wanna do  
i don't wanna sleep, i just wanna keep on lovin' you

la cancion habia terminado y habia dado paso a una mas movida, pero ellos ni siquiera se habian dado cuenta, seguian besandose de una forma que ya no era tan lenta y tan casta, se separaron un momento por que alguien cerca a ellos carraspeo, al mirara al lugar de donde provenía el ruido se encontraba miroku con una expresión un poco nerviosa gracias al rostro enfadado de inuyasha…

-¿que quieres?-

-tranquilo amigo es solo que quería que nos tomaramos unas fotos, ya que lucimos tan bien con estos disfraces- inuyasha iba a responderle de mala gana, pero kagome fue más rápida…

-claro que si miroku, de seguro vamos a quedar super, vamos inuyasha- como negarse a kagome y más cuando colocaba esa carita de ternero degollado, no había quien se le negara cuando hacia eso…

* * *

Luego de las fotos y de bailar un rato mas inuyasha hablaba con su hermano, preguntando sobre cosas triviales del viaje como a qué hora habían llegado y el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaban ya que el apartamento de inuyasha era muy pequeño para darles asilo a todos, pero sesshomaru parecía no escucharlo, no podía evitar vigilar a rin que no había parado de hablar y bailar con kohaku, cosa que lo irritaba demasiado…

-oyeeee ¿que te pasa? que no me estas escuchando…- en ese momento inuyasha se dio cuenta cual era el motivo de la dispersada atención de su hermano…

-aa ya veo oye no te preocupes rin ya tiene once años, además es una niña muy encantadora… no culpo a kohaku de que quiera estar cerca de ella- sesshomaru le dio una mirada asesina a inu con lo cual este se puso tenso y solo lo intento calmar un poco palmeándole la espalda…

-¿es que no lo entiendes?, ¡ese niño me da mala espina y no quiero que se le acerque a rin!- esto dejo a inuyasha sorprendido… vaya que esa niña lo había cambiado a tal forma que era capaz de mostrar emoción alguna…

-sesshomaru por favor, es el hermano de sango no le va a pasar nada, déjala que disfrute, acuérdate que estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada en esa mansión, necesita socializar, tranquilo- las palabras de inuyasha se repetían constantemente en su cabeza así que solo lo miro de reojo y se alejo de él a respirar aire puro, en ese momento inuyasha aprovecho y busco a kagome para despedirse de sus amigos e irse de allí por que se estaba haciendo tarde y la Sra. higurashi no quería que kagome llegara tan tarde, cuando estaban en el carro de inu rumbo al templo, kagome le pidió algo a inuyasha…

-inu yo… yo…no quiero ir a casa- inuyasha se sorprendió y la miro sin importarle que iba conduciendo…

-¿que? ¿Qué te pasa princesa? tu madre me hizo prometer…

-¡prometer nada! no he podido estar a solas contigo, así que hoy… hoy… no me quiero quedar en casa… quiero… quiero… dormir contigo- al fin lo había soltado, se sentía algo liberada y ansiosa por la expectativa ante la respuesta de inuyasha…

-prin…ce…sa… yo… no sé, de verdad te quieres quedar conmigo esta noche… y…-

-yyy que pase lo que tenga que pasar- respondió decidida mirándolo fijamente, el no le respondió… aun le parecía muy descabellada esa idea y a la vez muy tentadora así que solo, respiro profundo, miro hacia adelante y cambio el rumbo hacia su apartamento…

inuyasha se sentía algo nervioso por las palabras de kagome, pensaba en las posibilidades de que su relación avanzara, en realidad era algo que él había estado esperando en lo más profundo de su ser, solo que no se imaginaba que fuera ella la que decidiera tomar la decisión, sobretodo esa noche en la que lucía tan hermosa, tan angelical y tan sexy; llegaron a apartamento de inuyasha, pero al cerrar la puerta el ambiente se torno algo incomodo para ambos, ya que ninguno sabía por dónde empezar así que kagome decidió romper el silencio…

-inu- tomo su mano y lo insto a que se sentaran en el sofá

-yo… se que tú debes pensar que tal debes estar extrañado de que yo te haya pedido venir aquí por lo traumas que me pudo haber causado la horrible experiencia al lado de un desgraciado psicópata como naraku, pero ese día que nos escapamos de la mansión y me besastes en la habitación yo…- se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza…- me sentí muy, pero muy bien… yo sentí… lo que quiero sentir es que ese beso me excito demasiado, sentí como si me quemara por dentro y… y… quería mas y por eso pienso que tu eres el único capaz de hacerme sentir todo esto…-

No dudo continuar porque unos ansiosos labios capturaron los suyos reclamándolos con infinita pasión, se separo de ella, la miro a los ojos y le dijo: -princesa no me expliques mas nada… solo déjate llevar- ella solo lo observo un segundo para cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus labios a los de el envolviéndolos en una caricia llena de deseo, y de lo más importante… amor, amor verdadero; con el pasar de los segundos el beso se profundizaba mas, sus lenguas se movía una al compas de la otra como si la incitara a que la tocase para invitarla a un peligroso juego de caricias que desprendía gemidos ahogados por parte de kagome, alo cual inuyasha respondía acercándola mas y apretándola más a su cuerpo, queria sentirla cerca, quería fundirse dentro de su ser y mostrarle lo que era de verdad hacer el amor y que olvidara la horrible experiencia que vivió, lo que él no sabía es que a kagome la conciencia se le había extinguido y en ese momento lo que quería era sentir a inuyasha dentro de ella…

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar timidamente con los botones de la chaqueta, inu se separo un poco de ella y la miro de una forma picara como dándole aprobación a que hiciera lo que quisiese con el asi que en respuesta kagome desabotono de forma lenta y seductora, mordiéndose el labio complacida de ver los gestos de inuyasha y en respuesta la tomo por la nuca y la beso mientras con su otra mano se quitaba el corbatín y desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa y luego comenzar deslizar con mucho cuidado la chaqueta de kagome, se levantaron del sofá aun entre besos y caminaron hasta la habitación, kagome se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras inuyasha se terminaba de quitar la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxers, kagome observaba a ese David que tenía en frente y se preguntaba mentalmente si de verdad merecía tal figura a su lado, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como quitaba una a una sus botas y medias, rozando con sus dedos en la piel que quedaba expuesta, provocando cosquillas, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco…

-¿tienes conquillas en los tobillos?- ella solo asintió mientras él se dedicaba a besarle sin quitarle la penetrante mirada de encima, cosa que la hacía estremecerse de deseo y placer, su lengua se degustaba con la piel de sus piernas y muslos hasta donde le llegaba el short, sin quitarle la mirada fue desabotonando y bajando la corredera, como esperando que le pidiera que se detuviera, pero ella solo le sonrió, es ese momento sintió que perdía el control, se lo quito casi que con violencia al igual que el top los besos entre ellos no paraban, los roces de sus sexos eran incitadores, kagome sentía que el fuego que se encendió en su vientre se extendía por todo su cuerpo, las ávidas manos de inuyasha la despojaban de su ropa interior permitiéndole un contacto más intimo, cosa que la hizo explotar, el hormiguieo en su intimidad la hacía casi delirar y los choques del miembro erecto de inuyasha y su sexo no ayudaban en nada, hasta que no pudo más y le susurro en el oído: -te necesito!!!- esa fue la invitación para que inuyasha la penetrara, invadiéndola y llenándola de las sensaciones mas placenteras que jamás hubiese imaginado vivir, el ritmo de las embestidas la tenían al borde de la locura, con cada una sentía que estaba en el paraíso, hasta que juntos llegaron al limite, alcanzaron el máximo placer… se quedaron asi, juntos observándose el uno al otro como queriendo encontrara alguna respuesta...

- te amo... De eso que no te quede la menor duda- fue lo único que dijo kagome antes de caer profundamente dormida, estaba muy agotada, así que inuyasha solo se acomodo a su lado y dejo que el sueño lo venciera, mañana iba a ser un buen día…

FIN

Hooolaaaa snif... snif, me da nostalgia publicar el ultimo capi de esta que fue mi primera historia, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad es que me emocione tanto al escribirlo, hace mas de un año xDDD... Quiero dar mis infinitos agradecimientos a esas personas que siempre con sus reviews, aunque fueran pocos, me alegraban, sarita, peach, mi brujis y hakudoshi, espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi cuando lo escribi, a los que leen y no dejan review gracias y como siempre digo dejenmo uno que yo no muerdo xp...

los quiere la loquita lindakagome...


End file.
